Escape
by Alacquiene
Summary: Aqua laughed. "If you were any older, it would have felt like you were asking me out on a date." Vanitas only wanted to ask her a question, not ask her out. Seems he got far more than he bargained for. VanitasAqua / Believe it or not... This isn't AU.
1. Chapter 1

Set in Disney Town.

This story was originally a one shot.  
But it grew to annoying proportions and I am reluctantly turning it into two-and-a-half shots.

The Genres are Friendship and Romance because this story is tottering on the line that divides both.  
I suppose I could leave you to decide what emotions they feel in the end.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**ESCAPE**

_A way to break free from destiny…_

* * *

He scratched his arm with one finger, though more in annoyance at the suit than really to relieve an itch. He hated it, but it was what his Master required him to wear. In all honesty, he would sooner stroll about naked than wear this silly, skin-tight excuse for armor. Sure, its simplicity allowed him to move with ease, but it chafed his skin here and there. He liked the mask, but that was very little consolation for the rest of his outfit.

Sighing, he sat down, dangling his legs over the edge of the roof. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the multitude of colors the town was decorated with. Even the buildings looked like blocks of cake and candy. In fact, the very spot he was sitting on was a disgustingly vibrant shade of blue with yellow accents. It was truly sickening.

He shook his head, knowing he had to focus. There were just so many things to hate that sometimes he wished there were more of him to spread the hate around. His Unversed weren't doing a good enough job at it. But, really, he needed to focus. Aqua was almost finished playing Fruitball – a stupid game in his opinion – and there was something he wanted to ask her…

He tapped his fingers lazily along the edge of the roof. Then he began to hum for a moment, until he ended up singing in a rather haunted voice, "All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel… The monkey thought it was all in fun…"

He smirked as a whistle sounded, signaling the end of the game. Aqua did a little victory spin, which made the corner of his lips twitch in an amused smirk. Of course she would win. There was never a question of that.

The horse-man who had asked for her help with the Unversed approached her, congratulating her and thanking her for her assistance. And then a mouse in a disgustingly pink dress approached her, too, and started blabbing.

Vanitas tapped his fingers impatiently again. When were they going to stop hounding Aqua? Apparently never, as yet more citizens walked up to her, thanking her, too. He groaned, but decided to move closer – leaping down to walk in the shadows instead of bounding across rooftops – so he could catch her when she leaves those silly locals. Really, it was a petting zoo down there; a mouse, a horse, a dog, a…cow? Next thing you know, there would be a duck.

"Being popular is tough," he heard Aqua say when he drew closer, and the people – _animals, _really – gathered around her were all laughing.

Once they had stopped tittering, the horse-man said, "Well, we've got to clean up the Plaza now." The other locals around him were nodding, some sighing a little.

Vanitas snorted. _Good luck with that, _he thought. Before Aqua arrived, his Unversed already made quite a mess of the entire Plaza, not just the game field. It looked as though a giant bowl of fruit salad had exploded right in the center. And he smiled, remembering enormous bananas whizzing around like rockets and massive chunks of watermelon hurtling towards the walls.

"Let me help you," Aqua said.

Vanitas frowned immediately. Is she serious? After making him wait so long to talk to her, she was going to hang around longer with these goons?

"Oh, no! You have done more than enough for us," the mouse in the pink dress said.

He clenched his fists, hoping Aqua would take the hint and change her mind. But of course she wouldn't. She was Aqua, as if she could just…_not _help.

Sure enough, Aqua shook her head,, smiling. "I don't mind. Please, let me."

Vanitas groaned. What idiot begs other people to let her help them? Then again, it was one of the reasons why he wanted to talk to her… She was a sap for people in distress…

He walked away, knowing that cleaning the Fruitball Plaza would take the rest of the day. He would have to wait until tomorrow, it seems. As he rounded a corner, he wondered if he should just leave Aqua be. There were a lot of reasons why he should. His Master disapproved of him tailing Aqua. He hated this world and its rainbow color scheme. The ice cream shop was getting harder and harder to resist. And it was a stupid question anyway, what he wanted to ask her.

That is if he would even be able to ask her at all. And if she would even pause for half a second to listen to him… Which she probably would not, considering what transpired between them at Radiant Garden.

He scratched at his arm again, his nail clawing at the red veins of his suit, and he heard squeaks of laughter coming from behind him. He turned around, and it took him a moment to locate the source, simply because they were so small.

"What are you laughing at, pipsqueaks?" he barked at the pair of chipmunks.

They grinned at him – or, at least, it looked like they were grinning. "What are you dressed for, Halloween?" one of them asked.

He had half a mind to kick them but he needed to bite down his darkness or else Aqua would find him. He turned away from them, knowing his self-control would only last about four seconds on a good day. Today was not a good day.

In the back of his mind, though, he knew they were right. He was dressed rather stupidly. And as if by fate, he found himself standing in front of a clothing store. He looked briefly at his reflection in the shop window and thought, _Perhaps if I dress more casually, it would be easier to speak with Aqua…_

It made sense. She did not know who he was, and she did not have to know, so if he appeared dressed as a regular boy... He walked into the store, hoping they had more to offer than those frilly dresses and over-decorated shirts they had on display.

* * *

"Thank you so much," Aqua said, smiling, as the innkeeper offered her a room for the night free of charge.

The innkeeper grinned, "After everything you've done to help, this is the least we could do."

Normally, she would insist on paying for the accommodations, but she was too exhausted. Scraping dried banana bits off walls was tough. It reminded her vaguely of cleaning days at the Land of Departure. They were undoubtedly her least favorite days of the year, and she was sure Terra – and, later, Ventus – shares her sentiments.

Aqua went into the room she had been so kindly given, and smiled as soon as she stepped in. It was simple, neat, and quite cozy; finished in warm woods and soft blue furnishings. She walked over to the bed, which was at one corner of the room, right beside the window. She slipped off her shoes, armor, sleeves, and the cloths draped around her waist. Then she crawled onto the little piece of heaven.

She sighed contentedly, pulling the feather-stuffed coverlet around her and burying her face for a minute in the fluffy pillow. Her body was aching, her head was throbbing a little from all her troubled thoughts, and this truly was heaven.

After a while, she rolled over and looked out the window, admiring the brilliant white moon and the stars. Almost instantly, Terra and Ven came into her mind, making her frown sadly. She sighed again, sitting up, and opening the window. Her cheeks flushed suddenly as the cold air touched her skin and she inhaled deeply.

She rested her arms on the window sill and thought about her friends. She wondered where they were and if they were alright. Their reunion at Radiant Garden was not exactly enjoyable. She lowered her gaze from the stars because they only served to remind her more and more of her friends. And as she surveyed the Fruitball Plaza, which her window overlooked, she noticed a boy standing across the court. He was leaning casually against a wall, unmistakably staring at her.

Aqua frowned. It was very late for a boy to still be outside, all by himself. And just why was he looking at her like that? She suddenly felt self-conscious and she leaned back into her room, shutting the window and drawing the curtain. It was just a boy, but still. Something about him made her feel restless and uneasy. She pressed a hand over her heart and was surprised at the pace of her heartbeat. She took a few deep breaths until she finally calmed down. Her apprehension was unreasonable.

She lay down and turned off the light from the bedside lamp. She was certain that she will have forgotten all about that boy tomorrow. And, first thing in the morning, she would continue on her journey.

* * *

Vanitas watched her step out of the inn just an hour before noon.

"No, really, you have given me enough," she said awkwardly, politely waving the innkeeper off. "And I must be going now."

"You should at least stay until the Awards Ceremony tomorrow," the innkeeper said. "It is always the best day of the Festival."

Aqua smiled courteously. "I would, but…"

"Well, think about it," the innkeeper said. "I'll be sure to have a room open for you tonight."

"Oh, no, you don't need to do that," Aqua said, flustered. "Really, thank you very much, but I…"

"Now, don't be shy, dear," the innkeeper said, patting her on the shoulder.

As if finally realizing that arguing was pointless, Aqua just nodded. "I'll think about it."

And, at last, the innkeeper let her go and she breathed a sigh of relief. She shook her head a little, smiling, and Vanitas imagined the thought that must be going through her mind. _People here are just too nice._

Aqua then began to walk away, and Vanitas followed her stealthily. He knew that she was searching for a secluded place where she can summon her Glider and leave. But he could not let her go, not yet. So he dug through his brain for a plan, until one finally hit him, in the form of a rather sizable rock he had stubbed his toe against.

He picked it up and scraped it as hard as he could against his knee, gritting his teeth against the rush of pain. Then, he flung the rock away as far as he could. Aqua was already some distance away from him, so he hurriedly sat on the ground, clutched his now-injured knee, and…wailed.

As expected, Aqua turned in his direction. Her expression immediately changed from one of confusion to one of concern and she ran to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling down beside him.

"No," he said just a little annoyed at her stupid question. He made sure his voice was just a little higher in pitch, so she would not recognize him.

"What happened?" she asked as she examined his wound.

"I tripped…" he mumbled.

She smiled warmly at him. "You'll be alright; it's just a scrape."

Vanitas felt his eye twitch. It was more than a scrape, really, as little drops of blood began to gather around his knee. But he knew she was trying to make him feel better. He resisted the urge to just cast Cure – or hit himself on the head for scraping the rock just a bit too hard.

He watched as Aqua withdrew a water bottle from her pouch and poured some of the cool liquid carefully over his wound. He hissed a little when it stung, and she blew on it. After that, she pulled out her handkerchief and wrapped it around his knee.

"There," she said, once done, and she helped him stand.

He was quiet for a moment, then he remembered that normal people would say, "Thank you." So he did.

"You're welcome," she answered. "So, where are your parents?"

He glared at her. "Do _not _treat me like a kid."

"I only meant…" she began, but she let that sentence fade, studying his face. Then she frowned. "I know you."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I saw you last night," she said. "You were looking…at…"

She stopped and he wanted to laugh. He knew she was about to say that he had been looking at her, but she was probably thinking it was foolish to accuse a boy of such a thing. Vanitas, though, was not ashamed of having been caught staring at her.

"Yeah, I was looking at you," he said.

Her face flushed. "Why?"

He was not prepared to answer that. "Uhm…" he muttered. And then he blurted out the very first thing that came to mind. "You are very pretty…"

He mentally punched himself.

Aqua looked shyly away from him, and that amused him. She couldn't even take compliments from a young boy. Not that he thought of himself as a kid, or anything.

"Uhm… Well, uhm…" she stuttered with embarrassment. But she soon recollected her thoughts. "Why are you alone?"

He scowled. "Well, you are, too."

"Yes, but I am older than you."

"I'm not a kid," he said. He wondered if she was comparing him to Ventus. She probably was. "I can take care of myself."

That line seemed to affect her, and she frowned at him. "If that is true, then you would not have the need to say that."

"Well, it isn't like someone wants to watch over me," he answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He never cares what I do or where I go."

She tilted her head. "He? Your father?"

He snorted. "You could say that," he replied, smirking. "But I'd really rather you didn't. As if I would ever want to call him _father…_"

Aqua looked at him with a disapproving expression. "You shouldn't speak of your father that way."

"Would you stop treating me like a kid?" he snapped, feeling a rush of anger. He grabbed his head, digging into his skin with his fingertips, his eyes shut tight. He needed to stifle his darkness or else she would see right through him and he would never get to ask his question.

"Hey…" she said, her voice very soft. She had her hands on his arms, trying to lower them. "I'm sorry…"

It took him a moment, but he finally relaxed. "Listen, I -"

"Aqua!"

Vanitas held his breath, feeling the frustration begin to eat at his core. He and Aqua turned to the source of the interruption and saw the horse-man. Vanitas briefly entertained a mental image of doing something that wasn't very nice, but he held himself back.

"Horace, good morning," Aqua greeted politely.

"Glad to see you haven't left yet," the horse-man said. Then he noticed Vanitas. "Is this a friend of yours?"

Aqua turned to Vanitas, smiling. "Well, yes, I suppose so. If he'd like to be."

Vanitas looked up at her, wide-eyed. Before he could speak, Horace had taken Aqua's attention again. "Well, he looks like he could use a game of Fruitball, to turn his frown upside down," said the horse, and Aqua laughed. Vanitas felt that mental image tug at him again. "Anyway," the horse continued. "Queen Minnie wanted me to ask you if you wouldn't mind joining us tomorrow for the Awards Ceremony."

Her smile weakened. "I would love to, but -"

"It would really mean a lot to us if you did," Horace continued.

"But I -"

"I think you should," Vanitas cut in.

Horace grinned happily, in a way that made Vanitas recoil a little. "Come on, Aqua, what is one more day anyway?" the horse said.

She sighed. "Alright. I will stay until the Ceremony tomorrow," she replied.

Vanitas smirked. The girl really needed to practice saying _No. _And after a few more excited – although annoying and useless – blabs from the horse, he finally left them alone and Aqua sighed.

"Now what am I going to do for the rest of the day…?" she asked herself.

Vanitas looked up at her. "You could spend it with me."

She laughed.

He scowled. "What is so funny?"

She shook her head. "Sorry," she mumbled. "But… If you were any older, it would have felt like you were asking me out on a date."

"I _am_ old enough to ask you out on a date!" he said angrily. And at the look she gave him, he quickly added, "If I wanted to, I mean. Not that I want to. But I could, if I did." He mentally punched himself again. Why was he acting like such an idiot?

She ruffled his hair. "I was just lightening the mood. Try not to be so cranky, okay?"

He shoved her hand away, frowning.

"So, we haven't really introduced ourselves, have we? My name is Aqua. You?"

"Van -" he bit his tongue.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Van?"

"Yeah, it's short for…" he let his voice trail, his frown deepening.

She laughed again. "If you'd rather not tell me, then Van is fine," she said.

Honestly, it was _not _fine. He did not want to be called Van. His name was Vanitas. Not that it was the best name in the world, but Van just sounded so… Normal.

"Van?" Aqua called, and he realized she had already taken a few steps away.

He caught up to her and she smiled. "How about a game or two?" she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What kind of game?"

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	2. Chapter 2

Set in Disney Town.

Thank you very much for sharing your thoughts.  
I sincerely appreciate the Reviews, which were more than I could have dared to hope for.  
I am tempted to end the story here, really, just because I think the ending I wrote is awkward.  
But... I owe you enough to still post the next - and last - thousand words.

And, what Vanitas wanted to ask Aqua is probably exactly what you're thinking.

So, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**ESCAPE**

_A way to break free from destiny…_

* * *

Apparently, _a game or two _meant three games of Fruitball, five rounds of Rumble Racing, and a strange version of Pinball using a gigantic wall of springs and pins that Aqua discovered underground yesterday. Much to his annoyance, Vanitas lost two out of three in Fruitball, he did not win a single race – thanks to Aqua and those dastardly projectiles of her Glider – and if there could be a winner at that Pinball game, he was sure Aqua would have that victory, too.

Obviously, when Master Xehanort dragged him out of Ventus, he left all the gaming skills behind. Vanitas frowned at yet another reason to hate his _Master. _He groaned in annoyance as he paced back and forth on the rooftop that a passage on the Pinball wall led to.

"So," Aqua said as she sat on one of the crates at the corner, "still think that being a kid is so terrible?"

He glared at her. "Losing to you was the worst experience of my life!"

"_Were _the worst _experiences,_" she corrected him with a smirk, mocking him about his multiple losses.

He fumed and she laughed. "Van, I am only teasing you…" she said softly.

He grabbed his head again, feeling the darkness pulsate within him.

"Van?" she said, concerned.

"I'm fine," he muttered, just before she could touch him on the shoulder.

"You did win, one time," she said, as if that would comfort him.

He snorted. "Yeah, because you slipped on a banana peel…"

She laughed. "And didn't you think that was funny?"

He paused for a minute, remembering the moment, and he had to laugh, too. He stopped quickly, though, because he suddenly recalled his question. He could not believe he had been so absorbed in their games that he had forgotten about it.

"Aqua, listen, I -"

His stomach growled. Really loudly.

Aqua suppressed another laugh, her hand over her mouth. "You're hungry," she stated. "Come on, why don't we go have some ice cream?"

And Vanitas was ashamed at how his face lit up.

"Really?" he asked her. "You're not pulling my leg here, right? I can have…an ice cream?"

"Sure," she said, a little confused. "You can have two, if you want."

Master Xehanort would kill him if he so much as took a single bite of ice cream. For some reason, the old man had issues with the frozen dessert. In fact, because of that, Vanitas had to hide his little Prize Pods very, very, carefully. If Master Xehanort so much as caught a whiff of their existence…

Aqua took his hand. "Shall we?"

He cringed a little because having his hand held was entirely new to him, but it was strangely not unpleasant. "Sure…" he muttered and they made their way to the Main Plaza.

* * *

"So, which ice cream would you like?" Aqua asked.

And Vanitas felt that pang of shame again as he eagerly looked at all the yummy flavors. He would gladly be a kid for ice cream, seriously. He wanted them all. He wanted at least one of each, and maybe two of that Big Bad Pete.

He heard Aqua giggle beside him, amused by his indecisiveness. "How about I choose for you?"

He scowled at her. What a stupid suggestion. But he only shrugged. She chose Fabracadabra for herself and Honeybunny for him. Vanitas grabbed it eagerly from her and bit into it even before she had paid for it. Why he was so eager to have ice cream, he was not quite sure. It was not as if he has ever had any of the stuff before. He assumed it must have been something Ventus liked, and now that he has had a taste, he could understand why. The stuff was awesome!

Aqua led him away from the shop to one of the benches and they sat down. She was smiling at him, eating her own ice cream in a much neater fashion than he was. But as if Vanitas really cared about being neat. All he wanted to do was gobble it all up and get another one. That was until…

"Ven, you are such a messy eater." And she moved to wipe off the bit of honey that had dropped onto his shirt, but he grabbed her wrist before she could do so. His grip was painfully harsh.

"What did you call me?" he hissed through clenched teeth. He was overcome by so much wrath, he wasn't sure if he could hold it in.

Her hand fell limp and, despite the pain from his grip, she did not try to pull away. She looked into his golden eyes, which were aflame with anger. "Van, I… I am so sorry, it was just…"

He found the will to let go of her wrist before he caused any serious bruises, his now-free hand pressing against the side of his head. She had called him _Ven! _Had she been thinking about Ventus this entire time? While caring for his wound, while playing games with him, while teasing him and making him laugh and making him feel like he was…

"Ven is a friend of mine," she explained, looking away from him. "I am so sorry. You… You just remind me of him."

"This whole time?" he asked, still gritting his teeth.

She turned to him again, her expression truly sorry. "Van… I…"

"Have you been thinking about him this whole time?" he growled, demanding an answer.

"No," she said, shaking her head defensively. "Not the entire time…"

"What then? The last hour? The last four hours? How long?" Vanitas knew it was dangerous to press the matter further. She might realize something, she might ask awkward questions, but he needed to know.

"The first five minutes…" she murmured. "And just now…"

He breathed deeply, trying to wrest his fury back into the little cavern in his chest. He could already see Aqua flinching uncomfortably from his darkness, and he had worked so hard and so long to hide it from her. He hadn't even asked his question yet.

"Your ice cream is melting," he said suddenly in an attempt to wave off the tension.

She blinked a few times. "Oh," she mumbled. "Well… So is yours…"

She was right, too, and he hastily finished his melting dessert. She did the same. Then they allowed a moment of awkward silence to grow between them. He wiped the drop of honey off his shirt and absently licked it off his finger.

"I am really sorry…" she said again.

Vanitas shrugged. "Yeah. Okay…"

"Are you angry with me?"

He snorted. He was always mad at her. It was his nature to be. And, honestly, he was especially mad at her now. "No," he lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Ask again, and it might change."'

She quieted, as if thinking of something else to say, but Vanitas spoke first. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"Hmm?"

"About me being… your friend…"

"Oh," she said, realizing that he was talking about what she told Horace. "Well, yes. If you want to be, you could be…"

He looked at her, his expression serious. He knew just how to ask his question. "What if I am not the kind of person anyone should have for a friend?"

"What do you mean?"

His eyes were right on hers. "Have you ever done anything that you know is wrong, but you had to do it just because you were… You were _born _to do it? Like it has been engraved in your heart and mind from the moment you were… created?"

She frowned. "Everyone has the ability to make their own choices, Van..."

He smiled mirthlessly. "Some things are destined, Aqua," he told her. "Some people do things because they have to, because that is why they exist, no matter how horrible that thing is."

She was still frowning, and he knew that she could not understand him. He tried again. "Is there something you feel you _need _to do? A purpose that you just cannot ignore?"

She thought for a minute. Vanitas could only guess at her thoughts, but he was sure it must be about Terra and Ventus. Who else would she be thinking about? "Yes," she answered finally. "There is something I feel I need to do."

"And do you ever consider that there are people you hurt along the way? Isn't it inevitable, Aqua, that while you do everything in your power to fulfill your purpose, there are those who must suffer for your actions?"

She paused again. "But… I… That isn't…" she stuttered.

He smirked. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

And she looked at him with an expression that was almost – just almost – frightened, as if for once she looked beyond the youthfulness of his appearance and saw something far darker underneath. "Why are you asking me these questions, Van?"

"Because I want to know… Do you think that there is a way to break free from destiny; that you could simply _not _do that thing you feel you need to do? And do you think you could ever be forgiven for all the damage you have caused, the wrong you have committed?"

Aqua thought it over for a minute. "Your first question, probably not. Thinking about what I feel I need to do, I don't think I could ever not do it. I could never turn my back on them or break my promises."

Vanitas smirked for a second. He was right; she was thinking about Terra and Ventus. And he envied them, wondering if they paused to think that someone out there always had their best interests at heart. And if they had her best interests at heart, too... He wondered if they would come to her rescue if they knew in whose presence she currently was.

Aqua continued speaking. "You make a choice in the beginning, and see it through to the end. Changing halfway is…" She shook her head. "I don't think it's possible. Or if it is, it will not be easy."

"I see…" he mumbled.

"Your second question…" she murmured. "If you did them willingly and knowingly, and without valid reason, then I don't see why you deserve forgiveness. If you have always known they were wrong and you did them anyway…" She allowed her voice to fade. She clearly did not like discussing such a topic. "I… I don't know…"

Her words stung him, but he was careful not to show it. "Even if he were a friend… Could you not forgive him?"

"Van, what… Why…?"

He shook his head and forced a smile onto his face. "Were my questions scary or something? You look really pale." He touched her face very tenderly, lightly brushing his thumb over her lips as his hand caressed her cheek, and she blushed. "That's better," he said.

She turned away from him. "I do want you to be my friend, Van, if that means anything to you."

"It means everything to me…" he whispered under his breath.

"Huh?" she said, not quite hearing him, but he did not repeat himself. He had no need to purse the topic any more. She had given him the answers he sought. He looked for a distraction, so he could change the subject, and he spotted one.

"What do you think they're lining up for?" he asked her.

She followed his line of sight towards a booth where a few people were lined up. "I don't know. Would you like to find out?"

He snorted. "No. It's probably something stupid or useless. Or both, more likely."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Then why did you ask in the first place?" She took his hand and dragged him up off the bench towards the line of people. Apparently, they were lining up to have their picture taken.

"No way," Vanitas said, growling almost.

"Come on, it will be fun," Aqua said, keeping a firm hold on him.

There were three other pairs ahead of them, and that should have given Vanitas enough time to free himself from Aqua, but for some reason he couldn't. He would never admit that he did not try hard enough, but whatever the case, they finally made it to the front of the line.

The photographer was a cow with a very annoying voice, much to Vanitas' dismay. She told them that they could pick whatever hat or mask they want to wear for their photo and before Vanitas could blink, Aqua had slipped a headband on him.

"What the heck is this?" he yelled, ripping it off his head. It was a black headband with two large, black circles that were probably supposed to be ears.

Aqua had one on, too, that was the same as his except hers had a red bow between the black circles. "Please, Van?" she begged, grabbing the headband and placing it on his head again. "It looks so cute on you."

The cow told them to pose for the picture. Aqua stood behind Vanitas, with her arms draped over his shoulders and crossed in front of his chest. She leaned forward so that her face was right beside his, their cheeks touching. And he wanted to rip his heart out of his chest just because of the way it suddenly started beating erratically.

"Smile, you two!" the cow said.

Vanitas felt his eye twitch.

"Come on, kiddo, you know how to smile, don't you?" the cow cooed at Vanitas.

Aqua laughed a bit. "He doesn't like being called kiddo."

And just because she said that, Vanitas found himself smiling.

Moments later, the printed photo was handed to them and Vanitas frowned. "I look like a rat," he grumbled.

"A cute rat," she said, ruffling his hair.

"There is no such thing as a cute rat," he retorted. He looked at Aqua in the photo. Even with that ridiculous headband she looked unbelievably beautiful. "How could you wear the same thing and not look like a rat?" he asked.

She laughed. "Is that your way of complimenting me?"

He glared at her. "No," he said. Why was she such an idiot? "If I wanted to compliment you, I would have said you look beautiful."

"Do I?"

"Yes." And then, in the blink of an eye, he added, "Wait, no! I mean… "

"You mean…?"

He lowered his gaze. "I mean… Yes, you look very beautiful…"

She sighed, and he caught a sad undertone to it.

"What?" he snapped, looking up at her. It was probably not the proper tone of voice to use with someone who was sad, but that was just the way he was. And, besides, he had no time to correct his tone because she suddenly embraced him.

"I don't know how I could have mistaken you for Ven. He would never have done these with me…" she said.

"Why not?" Vanitas asked, frowning as she broke their contact.

She shook her head. "He just wouldn't have… I don't think he enjoys my company half as much as… Well, he just likes spending more time with our other friend."

"That makes him an idiot," Vanitas said. If he had been in Ventus' place, he would choose Aqua over Terra in a heartbeat. But he could never be in Ventus' place. He could never be Aqua's friend, and definitely not anything more. Not after what she said…

"Can I keep it?" he asked her, indicating the photo.

"Sure," she answered.

He took it, looked at it one moment more, and then slipped it into the pocket of his shorts.

'You're welcome?" she said, waiting for his thanks.

"Thank you," he muttered. They weren't words he was accustomed to saying. He looked up at her, looked into her eyes, and then he touched her hair, and her face. He would never be this close to her again. At least, not until the day he would have to kill her…

"Van? Is everything alright?" she asked, placing her hand over the one he had pressed against her cheek.

"I have to go," he said.

"Oh," she said, a little disappointed.

He lowered his hand and turned around, hurriedly walking away. He was losing control. But control of what, exactly, he was not entirely sure. If he said anything more, if he let his touch linger, if he looked into her blue eyes for just one more second…

"Van!" she called.

"Yeah?" he said, trying very hard not to face her. He might not be able to handle it. He was unsure what would happen. And he was not keen on finding out.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

Without looking at her, he answered, "Probably not."

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	3. Chapter 3

Set in Disney Town.

Thank you very much for reading my story. This is the last Chapter.  
It is far shorter than the others, but that is only because this whole series was never supposed to be a multi-chapter.  
I was just forced to cut it to awkward bits because of its annoying length.

I did consider and begin writing other endings, but I wanted the beginning and end to remain as true to canon as I could make it.  
So, yeah, before and after this story, the events proceed as they would in-game.

Truth about this story is it's one of my attempts at a happy, in-universe VanitasAqua.  
That is why I chose Disney Town as the setting.  
Obviously, attempt failed. Hahaha! Not surprising.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**ESCAPE**

_A way to break free from destiny…_

* * *

He walked away from her with a scowl on his face. What happened with Aqua, it meant nothing. It should mean nothing. It meant so much more than it should have. He felt as though his heart no longer belonged to him. It was pounding against his ribcage, trying to escape. Not that he had full ownership of his heart in the first place – it belonged, in a twisted sense, to Ventus. But he had never felt this way before. His heart had never acted so... dissatisfied and rebellious like this, as if it suddenly decided that it no longer agreed with his mind.

And he could not understand.

Clenching his fists, he walked down one street, and another, and yet another, trying to wrest control of the frantic beating of his heart. And because he was looking at his feet the entire time, he had a Ventus moment – smacking right into a pole.

"Damn it!" he groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Who put that pole here?"

It was a stupid question, but he was angry. He kicked it and the entire booth to which it was connected shook a little bit.

"Oh," a duck said, stepping out of the booth to see who had caused the shaking. "Are you here to vote?" she asked nicely.

Vanitas blinked. "Vote?"

"For the Million Dreams Award, silly," the duck said. "You're just in time! I was just about to close the booth! Come on in."

And before he could protest, the duck in the purple dress – which, he noted, was about as disgusting as the pink one the mouse wore – pulled him into the booth. She plopped him down on the only chair in there, separated from the rest of the tiny box with a small partition. Then she gave him a piece of paper and a pen.

"Good thing you came right when you did," she told him. "You're going to be the last voter."

"Wait, who am I supposed to vote for?" he suddenly asked just as the duck was about to turn away. He mentally punched himself for sounding like such an idiot and he wondered if being with Aqua so long made him stupid. Not that Aqua was stupid… Just that she made him so…

He slapped his forehead, frustrated with himself. And he groaned immediately afterwards, because it was still sore from when he hit the pole. Yes, he had definitely become stupid.

"Whoever you want, silly," the duck was answering his question with a smile. And Vanitas thought it was a miracle that she could smile with that giant, yellow bill of hers.

"Whoever I want…" Vanitas mumbled.

"Yes, someone who made your year extra special. Someone who you want to show your appreciation to because of all the good things they've done for you."

Vanitas smirked. He flipped the cap off the pen and wrote. _Aqua._

* * *

The following day, Aqua stood among the crowd gathered at the Main Plaza. She scanned the faces of everyone around her, searching for a shock of black hair and a pair of golden eyes, but her search was futile. She sighed sadly, her hand over her heart. Had she upset him somehow?

"The Million Dreams Award goes to… Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. All three of you!"

Aqua looked up at the mention of her name, and the names of her friends, a surprised expression on her face. Everyone had begun cheering, and they were all looking at her with happy smiles and grins. But she still could not find that one smirk she really wanted to see.

* * *

Seated along the edge of a rooftop, watching the scene, Vanitas scratched at his arm. He already missed the black button-up shirt he was wearing yesterday, and the loose shorts, and the sneakers. He was glad to have his mask over his face, but that was little consolation against the discomfort of having to wear his usual suit again.

He was humming as he watched Captain Justice try to steal the spotlight, and fail of course. "A penny for a spool of thread, a penny for a needle… That's the way the munny goes…"

He stopped singing, focusing as Aqua walked onto the stage. He felt a craving for ice cream when she received one, but he fought it down. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. He wondered if she was looking for Van. He wondered if she would be sad if she found out that she would never see him again.

Van no longer existed. He had his day, and Vanitas could only pretend for so long. He reached for two things that he kept in a small pouch at his belt. The first was the photo of them that she let him have. The second was the white handkerchief that she never took back from him. He would allow himself to keep only one. And even that, his mind argued in futility, was already too much.

He stared at the picture. That was Van, with Aqua. Vanitas could never smile like that; sincerely, honestly, happily. Those eyes, shining rather than glinting, did not belong to him. And Aqua would sooner die than touch her cheek to his, or wrap her arms around him with her hands over his heart. If she had known who he was…

Applause sounded from the Plaza below and Vanitas watched as Aqua began to make her way off the stage. With a blank expression, made further emotionless by his mask, he set the picture aflame. His heart screamed, watching the crimson blades burn the strands of her blue hair, sear her soft cream skin, and blaze across the twin oceans that were her eyes. He let the ashes slip through his fingers, carried by the wind.

And by the hand of fate, the ashes blew in her direction. She touched her cheek where they landed, like tiny black butterflies, bidding her goodbye.

Vanitas did not linger, just in case she looked his way. He leapt across the rooftops, looking for a place where he could open a dark corridor in seclusion. In his hand, he held the handkerchief tight. This, he intended to keep. That picture was of someone else, of Van, not him. But when Aqua was kneeling beside him, her hands gently wrapping that little white cloth over his wound, he still knew who he was. And for a moment free of malice, enmity, and hatred, Aqua was with Vanitas.

* * *

**END**

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	4. Chapter 4

Set in Disney Town and the Keyblade Graveyard.

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!**  
I know I said that the previous Chapter is the last and, in a way, it was.  
**This is the beginning of an Alternate Ending.**  
It picks up right from the end of Chapter Two, and begins the same way as Chapter Three.

Why am I doing this?  
Well, I put up a Poll asking which Pairing I wrote best and should write more of, and VanitasAqua won by a landslide.  
So if you were one of those who voted for that Pairing, you deserve a round of applause since this is kind of your fault. Hahaha!

_So, this is dedicated to,_Delirious Doll, Lilac Phoenix, eolhcsullivan452  
_and the other_ _anonymous voters_.

I'd really rather have names in the dedication, so if you would be so kind as to let me know who you are, I would greatly appreciate it.  
And I would like to know why in the Worlds of KH did you pick VanitasAqua? Hahaha!

I am terribly unprepared for this so I am just...winging it, sort of...  
Anyway, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**ESCAPE**

_A way to break free from destiny…_

* * *

He walked away from her with a scowl on his face. What happened with Aqua, it meant nothing. It should mean nothing. It meant so much more than it should have. He felt as though his heart no longer belonged to him. It was pounding against his ribcage, trying to escape. Not that he had full ownership of his heart in the first place – it belonged, in a twisted sense, to Ventus. But he had never felt this way before. His heart had never acted so... dissatisfied and rebellious like this, as if it suddenly decided that it no longer agreed with his mind.

And he could not understand.

Clenching his fists, he walked down one street, and another, and yet another, trying to wrest control of the frantic beating of his heart. And because he was looking at his feet the entire time, he had a Ventus moment – smacking right into a pole.

"Damn it!" he groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Who put that pole here?"

It was a stupid question, but he was angry. He kicked it and the entire booth to which it was connected shook a little bit.

"Oh," a duck said, stepping out of the booth to see who had caused the shaking. "Are you here to vote?" she asked nicely.

Vanitas blinked. "Vote?"

"For the Million Dreams Award, silly," the duck said. "You're just in time! I was just about to close the booth! Come on in."

And before he could protest, the duck in the purple dress – which, he noted, was about as disgusting as the pink one the mouse wore – pulled him into the booth. She plopped him down on the only chair in there, separated from the rest of the tiny box with a small partition. Then she gave him a piece of paper and a pen.

"Good thing you came right when you did," she told him. "You're going to be the last voter."

"Wait, who am I supposed to vote for?" he suddenly asked just as the duck was about to turn away. He mentally punched himself for sounding like such an idiot and he wondered if being with Aqua so long made him stupid. Not that Aqua was stupid… Just that she made him so…

He slapped his forehead, frustrated with himself. And he groaned immediately afterwards, because it was still sore from when he hit the pole. Yes, he had definitely become stupid.

"Whoever you want, silly," the duck was answering his question with a smile. And Vanitas thought it was a miracle that she could smile with that giant, yellow bill of hers.

"Whoever I want…" Vanitas mumbled.

"Yes, someone who made your year extra special. Someone who you want to show your appreciation to because of all the good things they've done for you."

Vanitas smirked. He flipped the cap off the pen and wrote. _Aqua._

* * *

Later that night, Vanitas stood outside the inn where Aqua was staying. He could hear Master Xehanort calling him, the raspy voice resounding in his head. And he knows that if he ignored the call too long, the old man would come find him. But he could not leave, not yet.

He dug the point of his shoes against the ground, frowning, his hand clenched around the plain white handkerchief Aqua had used to cover his wound. He was not entirely sure why he was bothering to return it. No matter how he looked at it, giving it back to her was a waste of time. It clearly held no value to her, because she did not ask for it back before he left her. It was already soiled from being wound around his knee for an entire afternoon. It did not even have any special markings; no lace, no embroidery, no distinguishing mark whatsoever; it was a plain, insignificant scrap of white cloth.

A scrap of cloth that had her warmth… One that had her scent… One that symbolized a moment in time where she cared about Vanitas…

His grip tightened, his knuckles white, as he brought the handkerchief to his lips, breathing in the faint traces of her scent that somehow still remained. Why was he returning it? His mind was violently protesting. But it could protest all it wants; it had no hope of winning. He stepped into the inn.

"Good evening!" the innkeeper greeted warmly, despite the hour being very late. It was already far past midnight. He frowned, though, at seeing that it was a young boy. "Are you lost, son?" came the concerned question.

Vanitas walked right up to the counter, willing himself to ignore the comment, and placed the handkerchief there. "There is a girl staying here; her name is Aqua. This belongs to her."

"Oh!" the innkeeper exclaimed. "Are you a friend of hers?"

Vanitas hesitated, but finally nodded once, very quickly.

"Well, how nice of you to return it," the innkeeper was saying, but Vanitas had already turned to leave. "Hold on, kiddo. I have to get a name to tell her, at least."

"I just need you to give that back to her," he said as he opened the door, flinching at being called a _kid_. But then he stopped, one foot already out the door. "Actually, there is one thing I need you to tell her." He paused. It was a word he never uses; a word even harder to say than _thank you._

"Sure," the innkeeper said. "What is it?"

"Tell her… I'm sorry…"

* * *

The following day, Aqua stood among the crowd gathered at the Main Plaza, scanning the faces of everyone around her.

Earlier that morning, the innkeeper told her that a friend of hers had come by late the previous night to return her handkerchief. And at the thought of Van doing something so thoughtful, she had smiled as if nothing was wrong in the world. Then her happiness was only further fueled by the innkeeper telling her that Van had said he was sorry. Did that mean he would come see her today?

She dared to hope, dared to allow her expectations to reach illogical heights, only to be dashed mercilessly against the earth again as her search for her friend proved futile. Nowhere in the crowd could she find that shock of black hair, its spikes defying gravity. There was not a single hint of gold in all the pairs of eyes that were looking at her warmly.

She sighed sadly, her hand over her heart. Perhaps she was wrong in thinking he thought of her as his friend. Did he not want to see her? Was that why he decided to drop the handkerchief off instead of giving it to her personally?

"The Million Dreams Award goes to… Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. All three of you!"

Aqua looked up at the mention of her name, and the names of her friends, a surprised expression on her face. Everyone had begun cheering, and they were all looking at her with happy smiles and grins. But she still could not find that one smirk she really wanted to see.

* * *

"Master Xehanort," Vanitas greeted as he walked onto the cracked earth of the Keyblade Graveyard, the midday sun shining harshly overhead. The stooped, old man was standing ahead of him, overlooking the sea of lifeless keys.

"Where have you been?" came the raspy voice, tinted with a hint of annoyance.

Vanitas clawed at the red veins of his suit, his frown hidden behind the mask. He missed his regular clothes already. "Disney Town," he muttered.

"Why?"

"No reason. I thought the place could use a few more Unversed."

Master Xehanort faced his apprentice. "You were ignoring my call."

The boy scoffed. "Just tell me what you want already." He was not in the mood to hang around the old man, or to be interrogated as if he was some kid, and he had no qualms about showing it. It was not as though Xehanort cared to be in his company either or cared about his welfare.

"I believe Ventus is ready," Xehanort said, though his expression held a bit of anger at the lack of respect Vanitas was showing him. "The next phase of our plan can proceed."

Vanitas hated how Xehanort used the word _our._It was not _their_plan. It was _his,_and his alone; Vanitas was a mere pawn, a necessary ingredient that the Master would not hesitate to discard if there were a substitute. But Vanitas only mumbled, "Fine." And he turned around to leave.

"A moment, Vanitas," Master Xehanort said. "First, dispose of Aqua."

The boy visibly stiffened. "Why?"

Master Xehanort was unpleasantly surprised that his apprentice questioned his command, something that Vanitas had not done before. And, at noting how the boy reacted, his already wrinkled face was further aggravated by a harsh frown. "She is no longer necessary," he said.

Vanitas scowled. That was how it always was with Xehanort. Outgrow your usefulness, forfeit your life. "But why waste any more time on her?" he asked.

"The girl can prove to be a troublesome interference. Before she becomes a threat to our plans, you must eliminate her."

Vanitas turned around to face the Master, his mask concealing how his face had paled. "I…"

The old man's golden eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.

"I doubt she would be any more trouble," Vanitas finished, but his attempt at covering his unwillingness was pointless.

The suspicion in the old man's eyes flared into accusation. "You are defending her," he stated.

"No, of course not."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

Vanitas had no answer. He did not understand it himself. Why keep her alive? Her mere existence tormented him, more so now than ever. He had no need of her, having gotten the answers he sought. He had no future with her, not as a friend, not as a… Not as anything. Why was he protecting her? He knew her for only half a day, and she did not know him at all, not his true self at least. He would be better off with her gone. And yet he did not know what to say or how to explain himself.

Master Xehanort did not wait for an answer, summoning his Keyblade and mercilessly striking his young apprentice without the slightest pause, his expression full of rage. Vanitas fell on his back, dust flying around him as he hit the earth.

"Your obsession with that girl has gone on long enough!" the Master said, sending shocks of lightning through the boy. Vanitas writhed in pain, his agonized scream resounding across the barren landscape. "I overlooked your previous failure, when you claimed she had potential as a substitute for Ventus. But having you defend her yet again is intolerable!"

The torture lasted only minutes, but it seemed hours to Vanitas before Master Xehanort finally stopped. He forced himself onto his knees, his breathing ragged.

"Is this your way of telling me that you have become worthless?" Xehanort said, striking Vanitas again with his Keyblade.

The apprentice summoned his own weapon, his nature giving him the audacity to attempt to fight back. But before he could so much as raise the Keyblade, Xehanort sent yet another rush of lightning through him and his body was overwhelmed by the pain.

"You will kill her, Vanitas," Xehanort hissed, minutes later, when he finally decided that the boy had suffered enough.

Vanitas ripped off his helmet, his golden eyes glaring straight into a pair that mirrored his. His teeth were clenched and from his throat escaped a menacing growl.

"It is a simple choice," Xehanort said, calmer now despite the fury emanating from his apprentice. He dared to smirk at the angered demon glowering up at him, as he said, "Decide. Your life, or hers."

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	5. Chapter 5

Set in Neverland.  
Just before Aqua heads to the Indian Camp to face Vanitas.

**Thank you very much for your Reviews! They were all so flattering and heartwarming and inspiring!**  
I woke up this morning, and my day was already made. You made me that happy.  
I ended up finishing this Chapter in one sitting.  
I think I am addicted to your happiness. It makes me giddy, knowing you're enjoying this so much.  
It makes me want to finish this story.  
But now I am terribly scared of disappointing you all...  
How is it possible that I am ecstatic and frightened at the same time?

*ahem*  
I'm rambling, sorry.  
So, anyway, I will be doing my best to stick to canon and I will be referencing heavily from several in-game events.  
Also, because I am just making this up as I go, you would be better off assuming every Chapter is the last...  
Except this one. I have already drafted the first half of the next Chapter.  
See how inspiring you are?

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**ESCAPE**

_A way to break free from destiny…_

* * *

One moment, Aqua was thinking of Ventus. The next, she sensed a pulse of darkness coming from the Camp nearby. She frowned.

"What's the matter?" came the worried voice of her little companion.

Aqua allowed her expression to soften from one of suspicion, to one of reassurance. These boys did not need to be troubled with the darkness she suddenly sensed. "It's nothing," she said. "Best that you stay here."

Vanitas, standing hidden nearby, watched Aqua head into the Indian Camp. She had taken his bait and he would meet her there, in a moment. First, he needed to get something, and he turned his attention towards the three boys she left behind. One was dressed as a bear, another as a fox, and the third – who was flitting about - was dressed in some silly green outfit. And there was what looked like a very glittery insect with them, too.

The bear and the fox shut the treasure chest and lifted it up, while the flying boy said, "Back to the hideout, men!" The three of them clearly intended to leave, but Vanitas could not let them go just yet. And with a lazy flick of his wrist, he cast Stop on them. They all froze immediately, the boy in green and his little insect caught awkwardly in midair.

Vanitas approached the boys and tossed the lid of the chest open. There it was; the wooden Keyblade that Aqua was holding just a moment earlier. He picked it up – shutting the chest after – and spun it around a few times, scowling. It was such a childish toy.

He looked at the three boys with loathing. Aqua spent the day playing their silly game, he had been watching them, and that thought did not sit well with him. His mind briefly conjured an amusing image of how the three of them would react if he set fire onto their clothing. But then he shook his head. He would be wasting his energy. And, more importantly, Aqua was looking for him. It would be terribly indecent to keep her waiting. So he left the three boys, knowing that the spell would fade soon, and headed to the Indian Camp.

Every step that brought him closer to her made his heart leap and he gritted his teeth. The temptation to just tear the rebellious thing out of his chest was becoming stronger.

He shook his head and attempted to regain his composure, watching Aqua run across the camp searching for him. He was careful to remain behind her and out of sight. Only when he felt that he had complete control of himself did he finally say, with just the slightest touch of malice, "So, have a good time hanging out with the kiddies?" _Just like you had a good time with me?_

She whirled around, finally finding him. And at seeing her face something inside of him made his lips curl involuntarily into half a smile. It lasted only a second though, because he quickly caught himself. He continued to walk closer to her, counting the steps he took, making certain to remind himself to stop. He must not get too close…

And when he had stopped, she noticed the wooden Keyblade at his side. "How'd you get that?" she asked.

He frowned, hearing both surprise and worry in her voice. And he was sure her worry was for Ventus. Vanitas was beginning to truly hate his lighter half. "I think that kid's outgrown such a childish toy," he said, raising the Keyblade in front of him and holding it with both hands. Then, smirking, he added, "If you ask my opinion," while splitting the Keyblade in half.

Aqua gasped as it snapped, clearly distressed by what he had done. Her reaction caused him to feel conflicted for a minute. He felt his heart constrict. But why? Was it because he had upset her? Or was it because she was upset about him destroying something that meant so much to Ventus?

He decided – or forced himself to believe – that it was the latter as he flung the broken pieces aside. Her thoughts, after all, were always on Ventus. Just as his thoughts have so often been on her. Not that it mattered. Not that it meant anything compared to how often she thought of Ventus.

She had called him Ven. _"You… You remind me of him…" _That was what she told him. And remembering that made him scowl.

"Just like," he said, pausing to summon his Keyblade, "I've outgrown my need for you." It felt like a lie. But he has lied so often, he could not be sure. He hated to think that without his mask, Aqua would be plainly aware of the emotions he was wrestling with. Or, his brain was so kind to tell him, _She would recognize you, you idiot. _But was that truly such a horrible thing? How would she react, seeing the face of a friend on the body of her enemy?

He focused on Aqua who was glaring at him, angrier than he had ever seen her before. "You freak!" she said, as if that would insult him. She raised her hand and summoned her Keyblade, assuming her offensive stance.

Vanitas tightened his grip on his own weapon, and for a moment they just stared each other down. He knew how she fought; she waited for her opponent to make the first move, never rushing into battle. But could he actually strike first this time, like he had in Radiant Garden? Would his mind and heart stop arguing long enough to let him win this battle?

The answer was no, his body just would not respond the way he wanted it to, and he cursed under his breath. "What are you waiting for?" he hissed at Aqua, trying to mock her into attacking him. "And here I thought you were angry."

She suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind him in the blink of an eye. His eyes widened. When did she learn to teleport? And he almost failed to catch her strike with a parry. But he had speed on his side and their Keyblades breathed sparks at the sudden contact. With the shafts of their blades connected, he sent a wave of darkness at her and she pulled away, executing a speedy cartwheel to safety.

As soon as she landed on both feet again, she propelled herself towards him, bringing her Keyblade upwards in an uppercut. He leaned back to avoid her, the tip of her blade just about nicking the chin of his helmet. Then he teleported several paces away from her and summoned dark spheres that zoomed towards her. She cast a flawless barrier to protect herself, and the spheres exploded on contact. For a second, she was cloaked in darkness as her barrier faded.

Vanitas heard his mind scream at him to take advantage.

But his heart forced him to stand back and wait.

And he cursed under his breath yet again when Aqua recovered and came rushing at him, a battle cry escaping her lips. He did not react quickly enough and she reached him. Her hand lay on his chest – his heart thundered at her touch – and he felt a sudden rush of pain as lightning shot through him. He released a shockwave of darkness, biting back the cry of agony, and Aqua was buffeted away from him.

She gasped for breath for a second, the darkness affecting her strongly because of its contrast against her light. But she hastily assumed the offensive again, calling on the power of fire. She was surrounded by three columns of flame and Vanitas could only curse as he tried to evade her attack. He hated being on the defensive.

When her spell died down, he teleported closer to her and unleashed a string of fast strikes. She dodged most of them and blocked a few. He leapt back, realizing that it was too difficult to break through her defenses in that manner. He slashed his Keyblade upwards, causing a vertical blade of blue energy to soar towards her, but she dodged it without trouble. He followed quickly with another attack, firing a slow ball of black and orange flame that exploded to several, rapid fireballs that zoomed at her. Aqua hissed, almost failing to dodge the flames which had taken her by surprise.

Then Vanitas cloaked himself in darkness and rushed at her repeatedly with speed that put the wind to shame. She managed to block a few of his hits, but the mere aura of darkness was damaging to her and when he finally stopped, he found her gasping for breath again.

Knowing it was his only chance at victory, Vanitas remained shrouded in darkness, his form enveloped by smoky, black flames that clawed at the earth and air around him. However, Aqua, too, decided to exploit his weakness, unleashing the true nature of her power. And, following a burst of light, she was suddenly framed by waves of white energy. She stood before him, caressed by what seemed a thousand angel wings, their feathers like deadly blades.

"Give up, Aqua, you cannot win against me!" he said.

"I have before," she answered. "And I can do it again!"

Vanitas gritted his teeth. He had to kill her. He _had _to.

They ran at each other at full speed. Her Keyblade, shining with white light, struck his own shadowed one and an explosion sounded. He could feel her light ripping through him, although there was no physical evidence that he was being hurt at all. And he could see in her eyes that his darkness pained her, too. They broke apart, their closeness causing unbearable torture.

Aqua spun around, releasing a flurry of light blades in all directions. Vanitas maneuvered around them, careful to avoid each one. When her attack stopped, he leapt into the air and fired bolts of lightning at her, each shaft coated with black energy. She quickly called up a barrier – just as he had known she would – and he propelled himself downwards, striking her barrier as hard as he could with his Keyblade. The force of his blow, powered by the pull of gravity, created a deafening roar as it hit.

Although her barrier protected her from taking injury, a harsh blow to it would sap her energy. Sure enough, when her shield faded, he could see the strain it had taken on her. But he, too, was tired. The evasive maneuvers she had forced him to assume had been physically exhausting.

He landed on his feet, and reassumed his fighting stance. Her grip slackened for one second as her knees almost gave way, and that should have been enough for Vanitas to disarm her. But he stood frozen in place. _What is wrong with me? _He screamed inwardly for a moment, angered with himself for withholding so much, before roaring as he ran at her. _You have to die! I have to kill you!_

He continued to repeat those words in his head. He leapt upwards, raising his darkened Keyblade over his head, intending to bring it down on her. She was on her last legs, she had no hope of winning,, no hope of escape. And she knew this, too, which was why at the very last moment, she released every ounce of energy she had left. A brilliant white light flooded the entire Camp, with her at the eye of the storm.

Vanitas felt her energy burn his core, extinguish his darkness, and he was thrust skyward. He felt all the air leave him, all his power fade. His head throbbed, his heart shuddered.

"_I do want you to be my friend, Van, if that means anything to you…"_

"It means… a lot to me…"

He fell against the earth, the sound of her voice ringing in his head.

"_Van! Will I see you tomorrow?"_

And as he fell unconscious, he wished he had gone to see her.

* * *

Aqua trembled, exhausted to the brink of sleep. She looked around her until she spotted the broken wooden Keyblade and she tried to take a step forward, towards it. But she no longer had the strength to manage even that.

She had won, but it had taken a harsh toll on her. It was not long before she, too, succumbed to nothingness, her last thoughts on Terra and Ventus, their voices, their faces, their laughter. And, somewhere in the corner of her mind and the depths of her heart, she found thoughts of Van, too…

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	6. Chapter 6

Set in Neverland and the Keyblade Graveyard.

Why is it that all of you know _exactly _what to say to make me write faster? Hahaha!  
One of you in particular said this one line that made me shove everything aside so I could write this.  
And, because your eagerness is so contagious...  
This is not the last Chapter. I have, once again, drafted the beginning of the next one.

I am so sorry if my updates are not as fast as you would like them to be.  
I'll try, I promise.

Oh... And...  
They say the characters you write best or are easiest for you to write reflect your personality.  
So writing Aqua is effortless, but if (as I've been told) Vanitas is the one I characterize best_...  
_Then... I have no idea what that means...

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**ESCAPE**

_A way to break free from destiny…_

* * *

Vanitas opened his eyes only to shut them again. The light that flooded into him was blinding, despite the tinted visor of his helmet. He paused for a second, before attempting to open his eyes once more, slower this time, allowing his vision to adjust to the light. He was looking right up at the clear, blue skies, which would explain why it was so bright. He released a breath, flexing his muscles a little, feeling his entire body aching.

Groaning, he pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled off his helmet, tossing it carelessly to one side. He grasped his head with both hands, still groaning. There was a numb pain in the back of his head that overwhelmed all the other sores in his body. And he was unsure if it was physical, or it was all in his mind. He just sat there for a minute, trying to recall what happened, when a breeze blew a very familiar scent in his direction.

It was a medley of scents, really; the smell of forest air, of ocean breeze, of dust and dry earth. But beneath all that was the faintest trace of a soft, pleasing fragrance. It was the last scent – one that he could live on forever as if it were oxygen – that caught his attention, and he turned in the direction where the wind had come from.

And at seeing the source, he froze, uncertain what to do next. Aqua was lying on the ground, obviously unconscious, and distressingly vulnerable. Their battle, in vivid detail, suddenly came back to him. He remembered her last, desperate attempt and how he had lost simply by the sheer force of her light. He clutched the side of his head, wincing, and he sat there for a moment longer. Finally, though, at another coax from a breath of wind, he stood and made his way towards her unconscious form.

He knelt at her side, his hand still on his head.

_I should strike now and make certain she is dead._ That was what his mind was telling him to do.

But his heart was worriedly asking… _Is she breathing?_

He allowed his eyes to wander onto her chest, and a sigh escaped him at seeing its slow rise and fall, indicating that she was still alive. But why was he feeling so relieved? He was supposed to eliminate her. Was that not what he was trying to do while they were fighting?

He bit back a shout of frustration, tired of the grappling between his heart and mind, angered by the powerlessness of his body to go against the wishes of that mutinous thing in his chest. When he had calmed somewhat, he slipped off his gloves and very tenderly touched her face.

_He would never be this close to her again. At least, not until the day he would have to kill her…_

Vanitas remembered that thought. Today was that day. And, simply because at the time he thought he would never be able to touch her again, he allowed himself this moment. He let her silky smooth skin cradle his fingertips, and strands of her soft hair tickle his hand. And now that his focus was entirely on her, he noticed how her breathing was slightly raspy, and how her skin felt just a little cold.

And before he knew what he was doing, he had cast Cure.

He immediately withdrew from her, practically leaping back several paces away. Just what was he doing? Why did he do that? He wanted to scream, but could not, for fear of waking her and starting another pointless battle.

He roughly tousled his hair, frustrated. He had to kill her. He had to do it now, while he had the chance. He looked at her. Her breathing was more even now, as if she was merely asleep.

_"Everyone has the ability to make their own choices, Van…"_

He understood her now. He was free to make a choice. But there were some decisions that were wrong either way. Kill her, or die… Her life, or his… And in some way, either choice was a loss for him. But which would be the greater loss, he was not so sure. He summoned his Keyblade, his hand unsteady around its handle.

It was simple. It was just a matter of stealing her heart, extinguishing her light. It would only take one second. His heart could writhe and scream and struggle all it wanted. He had to do this. He walked towards her until his shadow loomed above her.

But before he could act, a familiar raspy voice sounded in his head. His Master was calling him and he felt a surge of relief. He immediately dismissed the Keyblade and opened a Dark Corridor, stepping into it without a moment's hesitation. He could have easily killed Aqua. He could have just ignored Xehanort for a second so he could kill her. But he did not. And, even now, he could not say why.

* * *

Aqua left Neverland feeling a little dazed, but otherwise fine. It was strange. She expected to be far more exhausted after the rather demanding battle with Vanitas. Frowning, she wondered just how long she had been unconscious. That would be the only explanation. She must have been asleep for so long that she had recovered enough.

But that was not the only mystery that troubled her. Where was Vanitas? She was sure she had defeated him. He fell unconscious before she did. If he had woken before her, why did he not kill her? Did Peter Pan and the boys arrive just in time, and he scampered off before they could see him? Why would he do that, though? It was not like him to be frightened by a group of children. It would have been more likely if Vanitas had killed her _and _those kids.

Aqua sighed, shaking her head. Now was not the time to ponder that masked boy and his twisted thoughts. She was grateful to have survived the encounter, and she should leave it at that. She needed to find Terra and Ventus.

And as she tried to decide where to head next, a brilliant light gradually shone in front of her, surrounding her with waves of pale gold.

"What's that light?" she asked herself, as she soared closer to it.

* * *

Master Xehanort took one look at his apprentice and scowled. "You failed." It was obvious from the way Vanitas moved.

"You interrupted me," the apprentice muttered.

Xehanort summoned his Keyblade and struck the boy, who instantly fell on his knees, clutching his side. "Is that the best excuse you can come up with?"

Vanitas did not answer, but he was already overflowing with wrath and hatred for the old man.

"Perhaps I should have dealt with her myself," Xehanort muttered.

"If you touch her, I will kill you," Vanitas hissed before he could stop himself.

He received another blow from the Master for his impudence. "Kill me? You cannot even defeat Aqua, a mere fledgling. A girl, at that… But you have no need to worry. You can indulge yourself in this little addiction for just a while longer. I have no time to deal with pests at the moment."

Vanitas turned away from Xehanort. "I could have killed her…"

"But you did not. Why?"

There was no hesitation in the answer that followed. "I want to unite with her."

Xehanort narrowed his eyes at his apprentice. "What?"

"I want Aqua, not Ventus."

The Master laughed, his amber eyes shining with dark amusement. "And what makes you think I will allow that?"

"I am not giving you a choice," Vanitas said.

"I have always known you were going to be rebellious at some point, like _normal _boys your age," Xehanort said. "I never imagined, however, that it would be because of a girl."

Vanitas clenched his fist but said nothing. He would receive another beating if he dared to answer back. But he could feel the fires of hatred burning even hotter. He wanted to give that old man a good smack on the head just for comparing him to a_normal _boy. And what was Xehanort implying when he said, _because of a girl? _Was he implying that Vanitas, like a _normal_boy was…? He was…

No, that could not be it. He did not see Aqua that way.

Xehanort smirked in a sinister manner. "You see, Vanitas, I neglected to tell you the other reason why Aqua is no longer necessary as an alternate. Of course, the main reason is that Ventus is ready. The second, a realization that came to me only recently, is that Aqua has a perfect heart."

"What are you getting at?"

"You have only half a heart, Vanitas, or have you forgotten?" the Master said, still smirking. "Admittedly, it has become more_whole, _considering the time you have spent nurturing the darkness within it. It is, for all intents and purposes, a single, detached heart – a separate entity from its other half. But the fact remains that despite all that, what you have is only half a heart."

Vanitas frowned. "So?"

"So… To join with Aqua would be suicide. You would risk your very existence in the mere attempt. And if you do succeed, it is likely that her heart – complete, powerful, and unbroken – will easily overpower you and she will remain in control. All you will have achieved, at best, is tainting her heart with the slightest hint of shadow. And I would rather not have the X-Blade in the hands of a heart still inclined towards the light."

Vanitas allowed all this to sink in, but all it did was frustrate him further. Once again, Master Xehanort would have his way, and Vanitas was powerless to go against it. Unless he wanted to risk dying; an idea that his mind was steadfastly against.

"Your only choice is Ventus, whose heart is the same as yours. He is your perfect and only complement," Xehanort said. "And I will tolerate no more of your nonsense about _wanting _Aqua."

Vanitas was bursting with a thousand angry responses, but he knew that it would be better to remain silent. And so the Master continued.

"I must ask, Vanitas," he said, his tone unmistakably mocking, "you have fought her twice, and yet your hearts did not meld on either occasion. Is it because she did not use her full potential, thus destroying the balance of your strengths, or was it you and your soft spot for her that held back? I am inclined to believe the latter. After all, she was the victor in both battles."

_"Losing to you was the worst experience of my life!"_

"_Were the worst experiences." _Her laughter resounded in his mind. _"Van, I am only teasing you. You did win, one time."_

"_Yeah, because you slipped on a banana peel…"_

"_And didn't you think that was funny?"_

Vanitas – courtesy of his mind – almost flinched at remembering the memory. And – courtesy of his heart – almost laughed at how she poked fun at herself in order to make him feel better. He shut his eyes for a second, forcing his thoughts to clear, and then he glared at Master Xehanort.

"I hate you…" he said.

"I would be troubled if you did not."

Vanitas turned around, not wanting to face Xehanort any longer. "Tell me what you want, so I can get it over with."

"Terra and Ventus are acting as planned," Xehanort said. "Be ready."

Vanitas raised an arm and opened a Dark Corridor. Without another word, he allowed the shadows to envelop him and take him to another world.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	7. Chapter 7

Set in Disney Town, the Lanes Between, and Destiny Islands.  
Hmm... Three settings in one Chapter. Weird.

Have I mentioned I hate writing Battle Scenes? Hahaha! Well, I do.  
So it means so much to me that you thought the one I wrote was decent. Thank you.

I originally planned to post this much later, but I just could not wait.  
I'm telling you. Your excitement and your happiness and your eagerness; contagious. I am powerless against it.  
I hope you like this Chapter, because I liked writing it. Especially the first part, where I put tiny bits of humor to give you a breather.

Also, this _was_ supposed to be the last Chapter, simply because I have yet to figure out what they'll do next.  
There is an empty space between this Chapter and the ending I have in mind.  
I'm thinking, though.

For now, enjoy.  
And I'm crossing my fingers, hoping my attempts at humor will at least make you smile. Hahaha!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**ESCAPE**

_A way to break free from destiny…_

* * *

Vanitas emerged in Disney Town. He had time to kill; it would be a while before Terra and Ventus finish their part and he would be needed again. He was unsure why he chose to go to this world, though, of all places. It was simply the first place that came to mind. Just like on his last visit, he bought new clothing, treated himself to an ice cream – unconsciously the very same one that Aqua bought him – and sat on one of the benches at the Main Plaza.

At once, memories of Aqua overwhelmed him. They were not many, but they were vivid. He could remember every single detail, down to the pitch of her voice and the slightest changes in her expressions. Frowning, he wondered why it was that she affected him this way. He was with her for only a few hours; logic would say he should not feel this strong of an attachment yet. And further logic, considering the darkness in his heart, would say that he should not feel an attachment at all.

He ruffled his hair in frustration. Why was everything about Aqua so illogical? Why could he not explain any of this? What was wrong with him? His heart trembled and he scratched absent-mindedly at his chest. The stupid thing had a mind of its own. He could still feel the same emotions; selfishness, rage, jealousy… But there was something else – something new – that somehow managed to govern all those other feelings, something that even his mind could not control or identify. And what Vanitas would not give just to find out what it was.

He nibbled on his ice cream, as he dug into his pocket to pull out a photograph. The last time he looked at it was the moment she had let him keep it. He studied her face, admired her smile, and buried himself in her eyes. Then, just because her cheek was pressed against his, he was forced to look at his own face in the picture, too.

"I look like a rat," he muttered to himself.

_"A cute rat," _she had answered.

_"There is no such thing as a cute rat. How could you wear the same thing and not look like a rat?"_

He shoved those thoughts away, pocketing the photo, and focused on chewing and swallowing the last bit of his ice cream cone. He tried to think of something else, like how Master Xehanort would disapprove of him eating ice cream. The old man would probably hit him thrice over the head with his Keyblade for doing such an offensive thing.

"_I expressly forbade you from partaking of that creamy, frozen sweetness! How dare you disobey my orders?" _Yes, that sounded like something the old fool would say, coupled with a pulse of thunder or whatever other means of torture he felt like using. Vanitas chuckled.

And, for a few seconds, his mind was free of Aqua. But then, thinking of Master Xehanort only led him to…

_"Aqua has a perfect heart._ _You have only half a heart, Vanitas, or have you forgotten?"_

Vanitas grabbed his head and shut his eyes tightly at remembering his conversation with the Master. It had been his only hope of having Aqua in some way, and Xehanort had dashed even that to the ground, crushing that possibility into impossibility. He wished he could just break free somehow…

"Aqua," he pleaded, though he knew she must be worlds away. "Just take me away from here."

He had no idea why he was begging her, but he was sure he meant every word. He wanted to be free of this, to be rid of that need to obey Master Xehanort.

_To be my own person, _his mind echoed.

_To be hers, _his heart whispered.

He selfishly wanted her to make everything okay. But as if she would listen to him, after she learns his true identity. And even if by some miracle she did decide to help him, what could she do? Nothing…

Vanitas could not escape destiny. He could not ignore his purpose. He was created for this. Without it, his existence was meaningless. Without following Xehanort's plan, his life would be hollow. Without the X-Blade and Keyblade War, his future is empty.

But without Aqua... Meaningless, hollow, and empty; the same words resonated in his heart.

Master Xehanort was right. His obsession with her has gone too far, and he screamed inwardly at not knowing why.

"Well, look who we have here!"

Vanitas looked up and groaned at seeing that horse-man that Aqua had helped. What was his name? Horace? And Vanitas was amused at how close that name came to sounding like _horse face._

"What are you doing all by your lonesome? Kids like yourself shouldn't be alone," the horse asked and that killed the amusement that Vanitas was feeling. Must everyone treat him like a helpless child?

"What do you want?" he spat, too annoyed to even pretend to be a decent person. Not that he wanted to pretend; that was something he would only ever do for Aqua.

"You're Aqua's friend, right?" the horse asked.

_Thanks a lot, you freakish animal. It was hard enough to get her out of my head without you poking her name into my skull. _But Vanitas did not say that out loud. He merely shrugged in answer to the question. Was he her friend? He wasn't sure. He and Aqua hadn't quite figured that out yet.

"She was looking for you, during the Awards Ceremony," Horace said. And, with a rather disappointed and disapproving look, he added, "You're one awful friend, upsetting her like that."

"What?"

"She said you left without even saying goodbye or anything," the horse explained, shaking his head. "Now that makes you an awful friend in my book, leaving her so upset."

Vanitas scowled at Horace. _I did tell her I probably wasn't going to see her. She's an idiot for hoping that I would, _his mind argued. His heart though… _She wanted to see me; she was upset that I was gone._

Aloud, he said, "Just mind your own business and leave me alone."

"Oh, I will, you don't have to be so snappy about it," Horace replied, chuckling a bit. "She just told me to tell you – if I ever ran into you – that she would be sure to visit as soon as she can. And if you're old enough then, you can ask her again."

"I… Ask her what?" Vanitas questioned. For some strange reason, his heart was already dancing about gleefully. The stupid thing needed a leash. Or a cage; a very small cage…

"She didn't tell me," Horace answered. "Well, I'll see you around!"

"Hang on," Vanitas called.

The horse stopped and faced him with a smile and questioning look.

"Did she win?" Vanitas asked.

Horace nodded. "Yes, she did! I sure am glad I voted for her!" And with that, he left, whistling as he went.

And Vanitas smiled. He was glad he voted for her, too. But despite that ounce of happiness, he was also unbearably annoyed and angry. What did she mean he could ask her again?

_"If you were any older, it would have felt like you were asking me out on a date."_

_ "I _am _old enough to ask you out on a date!"_

He suddenly slapped a hand to his forehead. _Damn it, she's teasing me! _He groaned, frustrated. He was now far more conflicted than he had been only moments earlier.

* * *

Vanitas remained in Disney Town for a long time, not really in the mood to go anywhere else. But he remained out of sight, choosing to stay in areas where there were fewer people. He was not keen on having another awkward, annoying conversation with another walking-talking animal.

He spent much of his time hanging around rooftops. And at this particular moment, dressed once more in his usual suit, he scratched impatiently at his arm as he overlooked the town. He hummed softly, the same silly nursery rhyme he was singing before. He had no idea why, but being in Disney Town reminded him of that stupid song.

"A penny for a spool of thread, a penny for a needle…"

The lyrics did not even make sense to him. What does it mean, _pop goes the weasel? _It explodes? He laughed darkly at the thought. Still, he could not – for the life of him – figure out where he had learned the song in the first place. He blamed Ventus. It must be a childhood memory or something. And at recalling Ventus, he breathed deeply and tried to clear his mind. He needed to focus on that boy.

_"Ven is a friend of mine…"_

He cursed under his breath. Why must every thought lead him back to Aqua? He shifted a little, his legs dangling over the edge of the rooftop, and focused again. He needed to remain conscious of his link with his lighter half in order to keep track of Ventus' whereabouts. If Master Xehanort's predictions proved true, Ventus would soon be catapulted off the Land of Departure. Vanitas was to follow him, and convince him to fight.

He lazily brushed the heel of his boot against the wall, groaning. He could still sense that Ventus had yet to leave the Land of Departure. What was taking so long? All the waiting was killing him and his stomach had begun growling.

_"Come on, why don't we go have some ice cream?"_

He slipped off his helmet and ruffled his hair. Again, she invaded his mind. He slammed the front of his helmet against his forehead and for a moment, his thoughts cleared. He was able to concentrate on Ventus, and he smirked, hastily wearing the mask once more. His lighter half was no longer at the Land of Departure. Standing up, he walked to the center of the rooftop and, keeping the image of Ventus' location in mind – he opened a Dark Corridor.

* * *

Aqua left Destiny Islands with a heavy heart. She could feel a storm coming and she was uncertain if she and her friends would be able to withstand it.

As she traversed the Lanes Between, she suddenly thought of all the other friends she had made on her journey. Her thoughts lingered the most on Van, and a weak smile perched on her lips. All that her new friends would have of her were happy memories. And all Van would recall of her were games and ice cream, and that picture they took. She wondered how long it would be before she could smile the way she had in that photo.

Just then, she saw something shimmering in the distance. She squinted at it, frowning. "Is that… Mickey?"

Suddenly overcome with worry, she rushed towards his side. She pulled him into her arms, wondering what could have happened to cause him to float adrift in the Lanes Between.

"Master Yen… Sid…" the mouse mumbled almost incoherently.

Aqua's brows creased with concern. "Don't worry. I'll take you back to him."

* * *

Vanitas emerged onto what looked like a tropical island. But there was no time to admire – or criticize – his surroundings. He was standing on a bridge of sorts and below that, on the sandy shore, was Ventus.

"Going somewhere?" Vanitas asked Ventus just before the blonde could activate his armor.

"I'm through with you!" Ven snapped as he saw who had addressed him. Then he began to walk away from Vanitas.

But the masked apprentice did not plan on letting him leave. "Well, I'm just getting started with you." _Because, apparently, you are my only choice. _"You're strong enough now to fulfill your purpose." He summoned his Keyblade. "So what are you waiting for? Join with me right here and now. Become the X-Blade."

Ventus stopped walking. "No, I won't do it." He looked over his shoulder at Vanitas. "He told me the only way the X-Blade can be forged is if you and me fight. Well, guess what? I'm not fighting."

Vanitas stared at him, glad that his mask kept all his emotions hidden. "You used to be too broken to talk back," he muttered, and Ventus was suddenly overcome by a piercing headache.

The darkness within Vanitas rippled with amusement. It pleased him to see Ventus in pain. It alleviated his frustrations for a moment, seeing someone else suffer. And knowing that it was his _birth _that caused Ventus this much suffering only served to heighten his amusement. That and the fact that he was aware that his hatred for Ventus seemed to have grown exponentially due to recent events…

_"I don't know how I could have mistaken you for Ven…"_

Of all the things Aqua told him, that was among his favorites. He was nothing like Ventus. He was better in every way. He was better for her…

_ "I don't think he enjoys my company half as much as… Well, he just likes spending more time with our other friend."_

Vanitas watched Ventus grab at his head for a moment longer, groaning in pain. Then, he muttered, "Fine. Then I'll give you a reason to fight."

"What?" Ventus demanded, glaring at him.

"Come and find me…" Vanitas answered. "At the one and only place to spawn the X-Blade; the Keyblade Graveyard. There, you're gonna see me choke the life out of Terra _and_ Aqua." A threat on Terra's life would have sufficed. But Vanitas was furious. This boy – who had no idea what he had – needed to begin imagining just what it would be like to lose her. It was as close as Ventus could get to feeling just how Vanitas felt. "Then we'll see how long you play the pacifist."

"Wait!" Ventus shouted. But Vanitas paid his call no mind, disappearing into a Dark Corridor. He allowed himself to be swallowed by the darkness, the shadows wiping out the sun and sea and sand.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	8. Chapter 8

Set in the Lanes Between and the Keyblade Graveyard.

A heart cookie! Wow! I love cookies!  
Can't say the same about chocolate, though. Hahaha! I know, I'm weird, so I've been told.

Hmm...  
I know I haven't written much of Aqua's thoughts.  
I've been _reluctantly_ doing that on purpose. _Extremely reluctantly.  
_There were many scenes in her point of view that I decided to remove.  
Reason is, Aqua is slightly more in tune with her feelings. Slightly. And I felt like those scenes revealed too much too soon.  
But you'll get inside her head - and heart - soon enough.

By the way...  
Good(?) News! Hahaha!  
**I am promising you two more Chapters after this.**  
I know, just yesterday I rambled on about not knowing what to do next. You can smack me on the head, if you want. Hahaha!  
They're not written yet, but I promise to get them done and posted as soon as I can, okay?

Also, beginning with this Chapter, I am heading down a new direction. The ending I had in mind...changed.  
I don't know if I can stitch it up smoothly enough with what I've already written...  
So if something seems off... Let me know?  
I don't know what I can do about it, though. Hahaha!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**ESCAPE**

_A way to break free from destiny…_

* * *

Aqua left the Mysterious Tower with a heavy heart. Terra… He would never, could never… But Master Yen Sid would not lie about something like that. He simply told her what the stars told him. And, what, should she blame the stars? She shook her head. There had to be some explanation. Terra must have had a reason for doing the things he did.

_But what could justify… hurting our Master?_

She slowed her Glider, her heart aching to a point that left her breathless. She knows Terra would never succumb to the darkness. She knows he would rise above it. No matter what he has done, he was still her friend and she believed in him. She would forgive him.

_"Even if he were a friend… Could you not forgive him?"_

Her heart skipped a beat. Why was it that Van always found his way into her thoughts? But it comforted her to remember him, and she felt the corners of her lips rise to form a small smile. She could imagine him ruffling his hair – which he did when he was annoyed or feeling rather cranky. He would probably shove aside her worries with a look that clearly said, _"Stop being stupid."_

Sighing, she propelled her Glider forward. She missed Van already. He was the only one who bothered to indulge her girly moments, something neither Terra nor Ven would have willingly done. And there was something in the way he looked at her, something that was not typical of a young boy. His expressive golden eyes, they had that expectant, wanting, needing look…

Aqua fought down the strange thrill that seemed to rise within her heart. Why was she feeling this way whenever that boy came to mind? She breathed deeply, clearing her mind of him. Terra and Ven, they needed her. That was all she should be thinking about.

But her heart still wanted the last word.

_When all this is over, I'll see you again, Van. I promise._

* * *

The dry air of the Keyblade Graveyard seemed strangely cold, as if it could sense that something dark was about to occur, as if it could still remember the great war that once ravaged its lands long ago. Vanitas was standing atop one of the many cliffs. He clawed impatiently at his arm, his suit still annoying him, as he watched the trio of Keyblade Wielders from a safe distance. Or, rather, he was watching the blue-haired one…

He whipped his head around, though, when he heard a snort beside him. "What are you laughing at?" he hissed.

Braig smirked. "You and her? As if. Even I have a better chance than you."

Vanitas summoned his Keyblade, gritting his teeth. "I'm not…"

"Not what? Looking at her like a lost little puppy? Keep your mask on, kiddo, because without it you're easier to read than a book."

Vanitas snarled at Braig and lunged forward, his Keyblade held ready. But Master Xehanort grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him back. "Control yourself, Vanitas, and do not waste your energy over such a trivial squabble," the Master said. "This will all be over soon."

The apprentice breathed deeply once, regaining his composure. Braig chuckled. "Yeah, little puppy, you'll be with her soon. One way or another…"

Vanitas could only clench his fists in anger.

"The time has come," Master Xehanort said, his eyes glinting in anticipation. He turned to Braig. "You know what to do."

Braig nodded. "You got it."

Then the Master faced Vanitas. "Come."

Without waiting, Xehanort made his way down the cliff. Vanitas bent down to pick up his mask, which he had set on the ground earlier. But before putting it on, he faced Braig with a sinister glare. "Not that I think you have half a chance of hurting her at all," he muttered darkly. "But she had better be in mint condition when I come for her…"

Braig had his gaze on Aqua, his expression disturbingly corrupt, and he was smirking. "Sorry, kiddo, I can't make any promises."

And he felt a sharp pain on the side of his head. "What the hell?" he roared, seeing the rock that had hit him fall to the ground. He scowled where Vanitas should be but the boy had already gone.

"Damn that stupid kid and his stupid crush…" Braig muttered, rubbing his head.

* * *

Vanitas walked beside Master Xehanort and approached the three Keybearers, who looked at them with a medley of different emotions.

Ventus, much to Vanitas' amusement, was both fearful and angry, a combination that would only give Master Xehanort an advantage. Terra looked positively pissed and there was a dark determination in his eyes. His eagerness for battle made Vanitas wish for a moment that he was to fight Terra, but no. The eldest apprentice was for his Master.

And, finally, there was Aqua. She was a little harder to read, perhaps because she was a girl, and girls have the emotional range of… Well, the emotional range of an entire universe compressed into a single heart.

Her brows were creased; she was worried, apprehensive, and he was sure her concern was for her friends. Her lips formed a harsh frown; she was furious, clearly at him and at Master Xehanort. Her fists were clenched; she was struggling to keep herself under control. Her eyes… Vanitas felt his heart constrict. She was in pain…

He was vaguely aware that Master Xehanort was addressing Ventus, but whatever the old man had to say was of no importance to him. He wanted to know why Aqua was hurting. And a voice in his head told him that he wanted to know because he wanted to exploit it. His heart begged to differ, saying he wanted to destroy whatever it was that caused her agony. He gritted his teeth, his consciousness telling both of them to shut the hell up.

Every decision he ever made, every step he ever took, led down to this moment. It was the climax of his very existence, and he was not about to let the arguments between his snooty mind and his unruly heart interfere.

He stared at Aqua, and he wondered briefly what emotions she would see in him if he had not been wearing his mask.

_"Not what? Looking at her like a lost little puppy?"_

He wondered if there was truth in what Braig said. Did he really look at her that way; lost and needy? He had no time to ponder further, because all three Keybearers suddenly activated their armor. He felt a momentary jolt of disappointment at no longer seeing Aqua's face, but he was quickly distracted by Terra making the first move. Clad in red and gold armor and holding his Keyblade ready, the eldest apprentice rushed at them. Vanitas tensed as his Master caused the earth in front of them to shift, stopping Terra. Then, he raised the ground they stood on, creating a brand new cliff.

Vanitas smirked as he leapt down, shocking Terra with a burst of Thunder, eager that the end has finally begun.

* * *

"Terra!" Aqua called fearfully, seeing Vanitas shock him. She hissed through clenched teeth, her wrath growing as she looked at the masked apprentice.

He faced her. His mask concealed his face, but Aqua was sure the eyes hidden behind the visor were looking right into hers. She could feel the weight of his stare.

This was neither the time nor place for a staring contest, though. Aqua felt the manipulative power of magic before Ventus did and she hastily ran forward just as the earth beneath their feet quaked. It rose quickly, but she managed to leap down before it reached dangerous heights and Ventus – following her example – was right behind her. They ran past Terra, who was recovering from the attack, and Aqua ran straight for Vanitas. Ventus kept pace with her, and they both prepared themselves to fight the masked boy.

Vanitas was a blur of black and red, half-running and half-teleporting, as if to say, "Catch me if you can."

Ven, who was much faster than Aqua, caught him first and struck him. Vanitas blocked the blow with his own Keyblade and leapt back as Aqua sent a flurry of ice in his direction.

Around them, the sky darkened, and Aqua suddenly took a sharp intake of breath. She felt the shimmer of magic in the air once more and gasped at seeing the lifeless Keyblades around them begin to tremble. They suddenly rose skyward and her eyes widened, seeing a hail of Keyblades soar through the air towards her.

"Ven!" she shouted, warning the youngest apprentice as she ran.

Vanitas, who seemed to somehow beat the speed of wind, was suddenly right behind her, riding the Keyblades. He fired shards of ice at Aqua and Ventus, and they barely managed to run fast enough to dodge his attacks. Then Ven suddenly got caught by the onslaught of Keyblades and he was flung upwards before falling on the ground, flat on his back.

Aqua stopped in her tracks, spun on her heel and leapt to attack Vanitas before he could take advantage of Ven's moment of weakness. He was quick to respond, blocking each of her strikes with his Keyblade and she unleashed a bolt of lightning at him. It clipped him, but barely, as the Keyblades sped up and carried him away from her.

She frowned; annoyed at the obvious disadvantage she and friends were forced to deal with. She kept her gaze to the skies, searching for Vanitas, but instead she caught sight of Terra just as the eldest apprentice was falling off the edge of the cliff. She gasped, frozen in place. Terra would not survive such a fall. She tightened her grip on her Keyblade, searching her mind for a way to help him, but before she could act, she felt the ground beneath her shudder. And as she looked down, a rush of dead Keyblades rose up from beneath the earth.

They knocked all the air out of her and she was suddenly overcome by an intense rush of pain as they struck her chest, her throat, her chin. Her head spun painfully and she saw the visor of her helmet crack, unable to withstand the force of a thousand steel shafts ramming against it. Her grip on her Keyblade involuntarily slackened as she was catapulted into the air only to have gravity drag her back down.

Aqua fell face-first onto the earth, the impact further aggravating the bruises she had already received. Her Keyblade clattered right beside her and she heard Ven rush to her side. "Aqua!" he said, his voice ringing with concern, but it only served to make her head spin faster. She gritted her teeth, trying to focus.

_Terra… _She could still see images of him falling off the cliff playing through her mind. Grasping her Keyblade, she pointed it to the side, in the direction she had seen Terra, and quickly called up a barrier. As a true testament to her proficiency in magic, her spell found its mark, even without her visually aiming for it.

The barrier surrounded Terra and withstood the barrage of Keyblades. And, knowing he was safe for now, Aqua paused to catch her breath and allow her body to adjust to the pain that was coursing through it. Ven, at seeing that Aqua could hold her own, ran off to help Terra just as the eldest apprentice tumbled onto the cliff top.

Aqua struggled to get up, her knees shaking. Her head throbbed as if a storm was raging in her mind and her vision was blurry. It seemed the harsh pounding that her head received, coupled with the effects of colliding head-first against solid ground, had driven knives through her skull that were trying to steer her mind into chaos. She pressed her fist against her chest, eyes shut tight, and she summoned a healing spell.

She felt its warmth rush through her, numbing the pain to tolerable levels, and she finally managed to bring herself to her feet. She looked up towards the cliff where her friends were, and shock rippled through her system. Her vision tunneled and the beats of her heart were as loud as explosions in her ears. Xehanort was holding Ven by his neck, his visor cracked, his hand reaching hopelessly out for her.

"Ven!" she screamed, terrified, as Xehanort froze the boy.

But it was when the sinister Master allowed Ventus to fall frozen from that incredible height that Aqua truly felt fear. She could not breathe, or scream, or think; she simply ran. If he fell… She did not dare finish that thought.

Every muscle in her body protested at the sudden exertion as she begged, just this once, to be faster than Ventus. She had no idea if she would make it in time and only hope propelled her forward. When she saw him near the ground, she dove for him. In midair, she twisted so that her back would be against the ground and Ventus would fall into her arms.

Three things happened when she felt his weight against her and her back scraped against the harsh, dry earth. Her entire body screamed in agony, her armor was more a burden than help against this kind of punishment. Then it was as though her throat had been ripped open as all the air left her lungs in one sudden rush. And, finally, she trembled with relief, brought almost to the point of tears, at having caught him in time.

She hastily corrected her position so that she could see if Ven was alright. The relief strengthened when she saw his eyes move, his lips shiver with breath.

_Ventus… If anything had happened to you…_ She could not speak; her chest was still heaving, forcing her to breathe raggedly for the air it had lost.

Just then, she noticed that their surroundings had taken on a bluish aura and she looked up. Far above them, the black clouds parted. They revealed what appeared to be a brilliant blue moon in the shape of a heart.

She felt Ven move in her arms and she turned her attention back to him. His brows had creased and he was clearly trying to break free of the ice. She opened her mouth to speak, but someone spoke ahead of her.

"How 'bout you leave the little popsicle with me, so you can go have your little fight with Terra."

She looked up to see a man with an eye patch, smirking at her. He looked up at the cliff and the sky, saying, "You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master."

Her frowned deepened when he chuckled darkly. Who was this man? How did he know about that? "Who are you?" she asked, voicing her thoughts.

He did not answer. He only smirked once more, looking at her with a sharp glint in his eye. Aqua felt a shudder course through her. It was as if he knew something else; a secret that amused him. But she had no time to wonder what that might be, because he said, "You think you two have got some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off… Terra will succumb to the darkness."

Aqua felt Ven's struggling intensify.

"So…" the man continued, "who wants to go first?"

"Shut up!" Ven yelled, surprising Aqua.

"Oh," the stranger said in a mocking tone, "so this kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade Wielder? He's got the angry look down."

That remark sparked a flame in Ventus and he struggled even harder, almost growling. Aqua scowled at the man. "Go ahead if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!"

She laid Ven on the ground, gently, and stood up. She glared with all the intensity of her rage at the man and she summoned her Keyblade. "Terra will prove to you he's stronger!"

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	9. Chapter 9

Set in the Keyblade Graveyard.

**I... I missed a line from Aqua...?**  
No way... How could I have possibly missed a line from _Aqua _out of all the lines there?  
*hangs head in shame*  
I feel so awful... Lesson Learned: Take time to watch the cutscenes before writing...

But of course that was not the only thing I noticed out of all your amazing reviews!  
(Although, it really felt like I'd been crushed by a rock or something...)  
Anyway, thank you for the many cookies! No one ever makes cookies for me. Hahaha!  
And it's good to know I haven't sacrificed quality for speed.  
I was worried about that, because I haven't been... Proofreading... Sorry.  
Thank you very much for telling me which lines you loved; knowing things like that gives me wings.  
Also, I am thrilled that you liked the scene with Braig. I tried to give you just one more amusing moment because this story ends...  
Well, I'm just going to say that if you laugh at the end, I am an epic failure. Hahaha!

So, moving on, in previous Chapters, a page break indicated a change in setting or a time skip.  
**In this one and the next, a page break indicates a change in point of view.**  
I hope that does not confuse you...

And I have no idea what you are expecting to happen in this Chapter.  
But I hope you like what I have done.  
And I'd like to know what you thought about how I closed this Chapter, and that bit in the middle where Vanitas whispers...

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**ESCAPE**

_A way to break free from destiny…_

* * *

Vanitas stepped back as Terra attacked Master Xehanort. This battle has been going on for quite a while, and Terra was holding up well. The anger that the brunette harbored was giving him strength, causing him to emit such powerful waves of darkness. It amused Vanitas. It was almost comforting to be surrounded by a force he was familiar with. But he did miss that strange fiery feeling he got whenever he was in Aqua's presence.

He dodged quickly as one of Terra's attacks came his way. He did fight back, once in a while, but Terra was never his real opponent. His true adversary, Ventus, was somewhere at the foot of the cliff, lying in the arms of his… Hmm, what should he call her?

He had no time to dwell on that, though, because Master Xehanort was addressing him. "Go take what Ventus owes you. And take Aqua's life."

_Finally. _He nodded once and dashed towards the edge of the cliff. He leapt down, shifting himself so that he would fall at the highest possible speed. He was aware that behind him, Terra made to follow. But he was sure Master Xehanort would cut him off.

Vanitas allowed his eyes to focus far ahead of him. He could see her already, standing there, vulnerable. He flipped around, so he would land on his feet, and he held his Keyblade over his head ready to strike her. He heard Ventus call out her name in warning, and she turned around in time to see him.

Time slowed. He found himself staring down at her face and his heartbeats suddenly became individual bursts of thunder.

She gasped, her eyes wide at seeing him. And he saw himself reflected in those bottomless pools of deep blue. In her eyes, he was a wingless demon in black and red; death with her name on his blade. In a second, he dismissed his Keyblade. Nothing struck her but fragments of light and air.

He hissed as he landed, then he rose to his feet. For one moment, they stood face to face, and then she leapt away from him, closer to Ventus.

"Aqua…" Vanitas said smoothly, tasting her name on his lips.

She glared at him, assuming a defensive stance as she stood protectively between him and Ventus. The boy was still covered in ice, still struggling hopelessly against the frozen bonds. Vanitas stood, contemplating the moment.

_Fight her… Kill her… Take what Ventus owes you…  
__Tell her who you are… Tell her how you feel…_

But how does he feel, exactly?

"What are you waiting for?" she asked him, still scowling. He smirked, teleporting closer to her and summoning his Keyblade in one swift movement. She caught his blow with her own weapon and shoved him back. He tried again and again and again, teleporting in circles around her, trying to catch her off guard. But her defense did not yield. She was intent on protecting Ventus.

He leapt back, studying her. "You should take me more seriously," he said. "Defending does not make a victor, Aqua."

She ignored him and he sighed. He wondered if he should risk it; uniting their hearts. He wanted to; both his heart and mind – surprisingly – agreed on that. And Ventus was still incapacitated. This would be his chance, his only chance. But how would he get her to fight him with all of her power?

He looked at her, his eyes searching her for a weakness. And then it hit him. He smirked.

* * *

"Oh, Aqua," he cooed.

There was something wrong in the way he said her name and she gritted her teeth. He was planning something, she could tell. But whatever it was, she would be ready. She would never let him harm Ven, not while she could still stand and fight.

She watched with a wary eye as he reached into a small pouch tied to his belt. He pulled out what looked like a piece of paper. Or a card…

"Do you recognize this?" he asked her. He held it out in front of him for her to see.

Despite the distance that separated them, she could not mistake it for anything else, and her heart suddenly stopped beating. It was the picture she had left with Van. Fear gripped her soul as she remembered the last time she had seen him.

_"Will I see you tomorrow?"  
"Probably not." _

She remembered asking Horace to pass on her message, she remembered her promise to return, to see Van again. But their very first day... Is that now their _last _day, too?

Vanitas smirked, as if he could taste how scared she was. "Is he important to you?"

_Yes! _Her heart cried. "How did you get that?" she yelled, trying to keep her fear under control.

He laughed darkly. "It's a very interesting story, actually."

_"Can I keep it?" he asked her, indicating the photo.  
__"Sure," she answered._

Aqua tightened her grip on her Keyblade, her knuckles turning white, fury and anguish filling her core. "What have you done to him?" she screamed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Vanitas teased as he released the photograph and the wind carried it away.

Aqua all but snarled at him. If Vanitas had hurt Van… If she had lost him… She could feel her heart dying at the mere thought of it.

"I'll tell you this, though," he said. "You are _never_ going to see him again…"

And those words made her self-control suddenly run dry. All thoughts of defending were forgotten as she immediately assumed the offensive. "You monster!" she cried out, rushing at him. Behind her, Ven was trying to get her to stop, but his voice was lost in the flurry of her rage.

So many thoughts and emotions overcame her as she attacked Vanitas. They exchanged hits and blocks, cast and dodged spells, teleported, jumped, dashed, sidestepped… They were a blur of black and blue; a storm outside as well as within.

Vanitas… She was sure he had done something horrible to Van. And it made her heart freeze painfully to imagine what torture this monster had brought upon that troubled, innocent boy. And to think that this was likely her fault; that Vanitas was exploiting her weakness. And it was Van who suffered for it...

Her Van… His goofy frown, his golden eyes, his unkempt black hair… She would never see them again. She would never hear his cranky voice, or hear him snap at her for teasing him and saying silly things. She would never feel him touch her face in that shy, gentle way again, or have him murmur how pretty she looks. She would never find out if he wanted to be her friend or not. And he would never be old enough to ask her again...

She felt tears sting her eyes. He was important to her, that much she had always known. But he meant so much more to her than she had wanted to believe, and now that he was gone…

She continued to rain against Vanitas, her attacks relentless and merciless. She would never forgive him. She wanted to rip that mask off his face just so she could look right into his eyes as she avenged Van…

Vanitas teleported behind her, trying to catch her by surprise, but she spun around in time to block him. The shafts of their Keyblades connected, and they both trembled at the exertion. It was at that moment, when Vanitas had his back to Ventus, that the boy finally broke free of the ice. He had rushed at the dueling pair, his Keyblade at hand, and he struck Vanitas as hard as he could on the side of his head. A loud crack resounded in the air as Vanitas was shoved to the side.

He slid across the ground, landing several paces away from where Aqua and Ven now stood. Ven nodded once at Aqua and rushed to take advantage of the moment. He dashed towards Vanitas, but Aqua only stood there, staring at her… enemy…? He had his hand covering the half of his mask that had shattered, but between his fingers she could see…

What? Strands of black hair and the tiniest shimmer of gold...

"Ven, wait!" she shouted.

But he did not listen. He continued to attack Vanitas, who had gotten up and was fighting back. His hand had fallen from his face so he could fight better, and Aqua gasped. "No…" she heard herself say. "Impossible…"

Her knees were shaking, watching Ven fight with…Van.

It took a few seconds before she was able to regain control of her body, and it was just in time. The severe blow to the head had disoriented Vanitas, and Ventus clearly had the upper hand. He was about to strike Vanitas, but Aqua caught his Keyblade with her own, and in surprise, Ventus took several steps back.

"Aqua, what are you doing?" he demanded.

She turned around, looking at Vanitas, who was on the ground. She knelt down and hastily pulled off his helmet, her heart frantic and impatient. And at seeing his face, her mind reeled and her heart...rejoiced.

"Van..." she breathed.

"Yeah. Surprise," he mumbled, smirking and ruffling his hair. His face was scrunched up in a goofy way as he tried to brush away his headache. "It's short for Vanitas…"

They stared at each other for a minute. Aqua could feel her heart ramming against her ribcage and her mind was spinning in circles. How could she have been so blind? How could she have spent a day in the company of their fiercest enemy and not know who he was? How could she have smiled at him, laughed with him, embraced him?

More importantly, why did she want to pull him into her arms right now and just hold him close to her? Was it because she was simply relieved that the friend whom she thought had been hurt – or worse – was here; safe, sound, and perfect? But he had just revealed himself to be their enemy. She should be furious. She should be brimming with hatred for him.

There were sudden tremors in her heart. _How could you possibly hate him?_

And how could she? When thoughts of him made her smile? When she wanted so terribly to see him again? When she blushed at remembering the feel of his hand on her face?

She had no room for hatred, not for him. Her heart had already decided what it felt for Van. What was a change of clothing, a change of setting, a change of name? And Aqua knew it would be futile to deny what her heart had already accepted.

"Aqua!" Ven said from behind her, his voice harsh and worried. "Get away from him!"

Vanitas glared at Ven. "She doesn't want to," he hissed. Then he looked at Aqua, his piercing gold eyes meeting her sapphire ones. "Do you?" he asked. She saw that same look in them; expectant, wanting, needing.

"I…" she choked.

She heard Ven growling behind her. "Aqua, get up!" he begged.

Aqua knew that Ventus was afraid to make a move because of her proximity to Vanitas. He could hurt her, he could threaten her, he could easily grab her throat and choke the life out of her. He truly could have, and he _should_ have done something by now. But he hasn't. And she knows the dark apprentice was right. She didn't want to get away from him. It was the very last thing she wanted to do.

He reached for her and touched her face, his gloved hand cold against her skin. It sent chills down her spine, but they were far from unpleasant. Then he laced his fingers through her hair, smiling. "Aqua…" he whispered.

* * *

"…Sleep," and she fell unconscious into his arms.

"Aqua!" Ventus yelled, alarmed.

Vanitas snapped up to look at him. "I'll kill her if you come any closer."

He wouldn't, but Ventus did not know that. The blonde glared at him with rage, but he believed the threat and stayed right where he was. Vanitas cradled Aqua for a moment as she slept, her expression slightly troubled, as if she were already having a rather vivid dream. She was lying against his chest, and he wondered if, even in sleep, she was aware of the frantic beating of his heart.

"Are you willing to fight for her, Ventus?" Vanitas asked softly.

Ventus snarled at him. "Get away from her, or I'll… I'll…"

"What?" Vanitas laid Aqua very gently on the ground and brushed the strands of her hair away from her face. He felt a little disheartened that it would not be her heart he would unite with, but perhaps it would be for the best. It meant he would surely survive, at least.

He turned his attention to Ventus as he stood up. "Or what, Ventus?"

The only answer he received was a menacing growl.

Vanitas chuckled. "So, are you willing to fight for her? If you win, you can take her home," he said. "Lose, and I will have my wicked way with her."

* * *

_"Am I making you uncomfortable?"_

_ And she looked at him with an expression that looked almost – just almost – frightened, as if for once she looked beyond the youthfulness of his appearance and saw something far darker underneath. "Why are you asking me these questions, Van?"_

_ "Because I want to know… Do you think that there is a way to break free from destiny; that you could simply not do that thing you feel you need to do? And do you think you could ever be forgiven for all the damage you have caused, the wrong you have committed?"_

The memory blurred until it faded to blackness and she found herself alone in a place that looked similar to the Lanes Between, except it was even emptier. Every step she took caused white ripples to form on the seemingly liquid surface that she was somehow able to walk on.

Suddenly, a silhouette started to form some distance in front of her. It took shape, that of a boy, and she recognized him even though his back was to her. "Van!" she called.

He turned around to face her and she ran to him, but she eventually reached a point where she could get no closer. She tried to reach out for him, but he did not respond.

"Van, please…" she said, her hand outstretched.

"Vanitas," he corrected, looking up at her. And his clothes changed. The shirt tightened around him and red veins scattered across its surface.

She lowered her hand. "Why did you ask me those questions?"

He remained silent.

She glared at him. "Did it mean anything to you? When I said I did want you to be my friend?"

His gaze lowered and his lips moved but no sound escaped. She was reminded of the words he had spoken in Disney Town; the words she did not hear.

"Van…" she said. "Please, tell me…"

He looked back up at her, his expression almost blank, but she could sense sadness in his eyes. And all he said was, "Even if _I_ were a friend… Could you not forgive _me_?"

* * *

Vanitas breathed deeply and opened his eyes. In his hand, he felt the weight of a new and powerful weapon and he smirked.

Ventus was gone. In a way. They were one now; as they should be. He could still feel an internal struggle, but so what? Vanitas – clearly the stronger of the two personalities – managed to wrest control of their physical form. That was what truly mattered.

He paused a moment as a surge of Ventus' memories filled his mind. He was overcome by images of Terra, of the Land of Departure, of their Master, of Aqua…

He was pushing Aqua away, obviously angry…  
_"Leave me alone, Aqua!"  
__"Ven, it's dangerous."  
__"I can take care of myself!"_

She was looking at him sadly, as they stood on a mountain summit…  
_"Ven, is it too much to ask you for just a few more minutes?"  
__"Aww, but I want to go spar with Terra! Can I go now?"  
__"…Alright, if that's what you want."_

He was speaking to her when Terra walked away…  
_"You're awful, Aqua."_

She was about to leave Radiant Garden…  
_"Let me go with you, Aqua."  
__"No, Ven. Do as I say and go home."  
__"Why won't you let me?"  
__"I don't want to put you in harm's way… You understand?"_

He was alone in Disney Town…  
"_Wish somebody was looking out for me…"_

Vanitas clenched his fist, feeling rage within his heart. "Ventus… You are an idiot."

He walked to where Aqua was lying, still fast asleep. He knelt down and touched her cheek lightly with the back of his fingers. "Aqua," he said softly. "Time to wake up…"

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	10. Chapter 10

Set in the Keyblade Graveyard.

**Your Reviews! I can never thank you enough.**  
Although after reading them, this is all I can really say:  
The last thing I want to do is break your hearts.  
You are all probably hoping for a happy ending... But...

**I am still following the storyline of Birth by Sleep...**

In this Chapter, you might be asking, "Hey, hang on a second. Where's Mickey?" Hahaha!  
Yeah, in the game, he shows up around this time, right? I did not include him for three reasons.  
First, I have no need for him; he will just be an interference.  
Second, I have no idea how to characterize Mickey.  
Third, Aqua needs to fight alone, because I need her exhausted and breathless and helpless.

Lastly (although I tried to make the ending fit into this Chapter)...  
**Tomorrow, you will have the Final Chapter.**

I hope you enjoy reading!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**ESCAPE**

_A way to break free from destiny…_

* * *

Aqua slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the remnants of the spell that had put her to sleep. It took a moment for her vision to clear, and she found herself looking up at Ventus.

"Ven…" she said, dazedly reaching up to touch his face.

He smirked, although it was neither gleeful nor mocking. "No. Sorry to disappoint you…"

Her eyes widened. Only then did she notice that his eyes were burning gold rather than cool blue. "Vanitas…?" she asked, her voice cracking a little.

"You could say that."

She sat up hurriedly and backed away from him. He caught her wrist and held tight so she could not move further. She just stared at him, cautious and confused. "What… What have you done to Ven?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he answered, loosening his grip but not letting go. "We've merely become what we should be."

"What… you should be?"

"His heart has become a part of mine now," he said.

She gasped and felt a cold chill settle on her skin. "You stole his heart?" she said, her voice lined with anger.

He laughed. "Relax. Actually, he and I were two parts of a single heart. This is who we are. You could say we've been… fixed."

Aqua noticed the weapon in his hand. It was a strange kind of Keyblade, more sword-like. He flexed the hand that held it at seeing that she was studying the weapon. "Like my new Keyblade?" he asked her, his smirk a little happier now.

"What have you done?" she asked again, her anger mixed with apprehension.

He sighed, exasperated, and he let go of her. "I just explained that, Aqua. Sometimes, you ask really stupid questions." He stood up and pointed the tip of his Keyblade at her neck. She had no idea why she remained immobilized, but she could not bring herself to move.

"I should…eliminate you…" he whispered.

Aqua looked up at his face and was surprised to see how soft his expression was. His downturned lips, his shining eyes, the shadows on his face as he turned to the side with his gaze slightly downwards… They were heartbreaking.

"Vanitas…" she murmured and his eyes snapped back to hers.

She could tell that he was surprised. And, to be honest, she was, too. She never thought she could ever say his name like that, in a tone that was so soft and warm.

"Please… Tell me what you've done…" she pleaded.

"I've fulfilled my purpose," he answered. "By rejoining with Ventus, I have forged the X-Blade."

"Why? Is this what you wanted?" she questioned. In her mind, their conversation at Disney Town replayed. Why had he asked her those questions? Had he been having doubts? But, if he was, then why was he doing this now? Was it… because of how she had answered? Had he actually given her the opportunity to change his heart and had she simply failed? Was this her fault?

He shrugged, lowering the X-Blade. "It's what I was created for. That is reason enough."

"You did not answer my question. Is this what you wanted?"

"I don't have to answer you."

She stood up slowly. "I answered all of your questions…" she muttered.

He snorted as if to mock her. "So? Are you going to tell me it's common courtesy? That I should return the favor? I'm not like you, Aqua. None of that matters to me."

She stepped away from him, her hand over her heart. "For a moment, I thought… I thought there was more than just darkness in you…"

He looked at her, fury mingling with sadness. "You thought wrong."

"Did I?"

Somewhere in her mind, common sense gently asked her if a few hours of innocence was sufficient enough to redeem years of wrongdoing. But her heart wanted to believe in Van. It held onto the hope that perhaps Van was the real Vanitas; because otherwise, her feelings would be false… And how was that possible? Her feelings were so real and intense, how could they have been built on such deceitful foundations?

Vanitas shoved the point of his Keyblade into the dirt and released it. He ruffled his now-blonde hair and sighed. "Why did you think that anyway?"

Aqua frowned at him. "You ask and ask, but you never answer."

He smiled a little. "Fine. Ask me one thing. And make sure that it is the most important thing, Aqua. I will answer only one question from you and no more."

Several questions swam through her mind. What did he say back in Disney Town? Why did he ask her those questions? Why was he doing this? What happened to Ven? Why has he kept her alive? What was going to happen now?

She allowed her heart to choose, because unlike her mind it had only one question. "What am I to you?"

He stiffened and did not answer.

Her brows creased. "Well?"

"Any question but that," he said.

"Why?" She felt her heartbeat become erratic from a single sliver of wishful thinking. There was only one possible reason why he did not want to answer. There was only one thing a heart of darkness would be unwilling to admit. But she wanted to hear it from him.

"Is that your new question?" he asked.

She frowned. "No." She wanted an answer, and she was not going to let him avoid it. "Just answer me, Vanitas. What am I to you?"

A breath of wind blew as if it could feel their tension. It sent a shiver down her spine as she watched Vanitas ponder her query. It took a while before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

He took one step closer to her. "My body says you are an addiction," he said. He took another step. "My mind calls you a threat." He took a third step. "My soul tells me you are my salvation." The fourth step brought him within inches of her. He leaned close to her, so close that he was breathing right on her lips. And very faintly, he whispered, "My heart… is a little difficult to understand."

She stepped back and he smirked.

"Are you satisfied?"

"No."

"Will you ever be?"

"What do you mean by that?" she replied.

He spun on his heels and made his way back to his Keyblade. He walked in a loose circle around it, his expression thoughtful. "Sorry, Aqua, you are out of questions."

"Release my friend, Vanitas," Aqua hissed.

He laughed at her. "Which one?"

This time, she was the one who stiffened, and he laughed some more. "Are you angry, Aqua? You should be happy about this. He and I are one," he said. "I am everything you want. I am Ventus, I am Van."

"And yet you are also neither," she answered.

He frowned. "You are too hard to please."

"Are you trying to please me?"

Vanitas gave no answer. He merely stood there, taking the Keyblade back in his hand, and looked at her. She turned her gaze away, unable to withstand his smoldering eyes and he suddenly snarled. He leapt at her and before she could react, he had his hand on her jaw, the Keyblade held taut beside him in case she struggled. She could feel his darkness like a biting cold wind as he forced her to face him.

"Look at me!" he shouted.

And she swallowed hard, her eyes quivering as they found his. His expression softened and his grip relaxed slightly. But neither act allayed her fears or her frustration.

"Tell me," he said. "Do I still remind you of Ventus?"

* * *

He saw the same pain in her eyes that he had wondered about earlier, before the battle began. But now he knew what caused it. He knows what Ventus had asked of her.

_"Put an end to me…"_

He frowned, hearing that line from Ventus in his head but there was no escaping that. They were his memories now, too.

"Please," Aqua's voice brought him out of his reverie. "Give him back to me…"

He released her. "Why do you want him?"

"He is my friend."

He glared at her. Did she not see that Ventus did not care for her half as much as she did for him? Why wasn't she jealous of Terra? Why wasn't she angry with Ventus? Why did she continue to love them, after everything they've put her through? Was she that incapable of hate?

And he was furious with his mind for saying, _It means you are the only one she is capable of hating._

But his heart was quick to reply, _It means she is incapable of hating you either._

He breathed deeply, ruffling his hair again. These voices, they were distracting him from the matter at hand. "Ventus is your friend…" he hissed.

"You could have been, too," she said softly… So softly, he almost did not hear it.

"What?" he snarled, wanting to make certain.

She looked at him with a solemn expression, her brows furrowed. "I said you could have been, too."

He would never admit just how much pain her words sent through his heart. "But it's too late now, isn't it?" he asked, moving away from her. "Because I made this choice, and I can't change it. You even said it yourself."

"I said if it was possible, it would not be easy," she retorted.

He smirked. "I remember what you said," he told her. _I remember every word. _"I make a choice in the beginning and follow it through to the end. That is what I have done."

"You chose the easy way out!"

"You think this was easy?" he roared, facing her. He noticed that she flinched at his rage but he ignored it. "You think I wanted to be his pawn, to be just a part of the plan?"

"Then why, Vanitas?" He could hear fluctuations in her tone, as if she was uncertain whether to feel anger, or pity.

"Because that was what Xehanort wanted of me, and if I were anything else, then I would mean nothing to him and nothing to anyone… _I_ would be _nothing_."

"You would have meant something to me…"

"Shut up!" he screamed. "Shut the hell up, Aqua!"

But she did not listen to him. And it aggravated him further because all his outburst had done was cause her frustration to swell.

"I thought of you as a friend, from the very moment I met you!" she shouted, irritated. "You meant something to me!"

"I said shut up!" he growled, enraged to a point that made him tremble. Why was she doing this to him? Why was she saying things like that?

And they both quieted for a moment, breathing deeply, just staring at each other. And they remained that way for a while, as if time itself had stopped just to allow them to figure this out. She was quicker to cool her fury. But it took a long while of simply looking at her troubled expression – pondering the flood of emotions she must be trying to contain – before Vanitas finally found restraint.

He felt a question in his heart and he whispered, "What does it mean, anyway? Being friends?"

"It means I think about you, and I feel for you," she answered with a hand pressed over her heart. "It means you belong with me, if nowhere else…"

"You know who I am. You know what I've done."

"If you were my friend, Vanitas… I could forgive you," she murmured with a sigh. "But… You didn't want me. And you have done nothing to deserve that forgiveness!"

Her last words rang with resentment and he snapped, his eyes burning with wrath once more. "Did you just say that I… Didn't… Want… You?" he said through gritted teeth.

His mind was on a rampage. How could she not be aware of the torture she put him through? How could she not know that he wanted her in so many ways that he didn't even know what to call his affliction? Those thoughts of her, haunting him, taking over him… Those fights between his heart and mind; they were all her fault…

But his heart was aching. Was that was what she thought this entire time? That he did not want her? That he left her, avoided her, when all he really wanted was… What did he want? What was this feeling?

And because he was so caught up in his own internal struggle he did not see that her demeanor had softened considerably. "Vanitas…" she murmured, her expression questioning. "Are you saying that you…?"

He gave her a cold, piercing glare; silencing her. "What would it take," he asked, "to be your friend?"

She frowned. "Vanitas…"

"Shut up and tell me, Aqua! What would it take for you to forgive me…?"

He was angry; he could hear it in his own voice. And he could see in her expression that he was confusing her. "Answer me, Aqua!" he snarled. He needed to know, before he changed his mind.

"Correct the wrongs you've done…" she replied.

"How?" he hissed. His mind was protesting but he willed it to shut up.

Aqua shook her head. "I… I don't know…"

Vanitas tightened his grip on the Keyblade. "Do you know what happens now?" he asked her. He brandished the weapon, looking at her darkly. But his tone was subdued as he spoke. "This X-Blade will open a door – one that leads to all worlds. Then, Keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts. And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin…"

She suddenly looked horrified.

He smirked sadly at her. "Could you forgive me for letting that happen?"

She clenched her fists, her expression both saddened and angry. "I am not going to let that happen! I will not let you!"

"You will not let me…" he said. He wondered if she knew what it would take to stop him. He wondered if she would hesitate if she finds out, if he meant enough to her that her conviction would falter. All the while, his head was throbbing, knowing the decision he was about to make, knowing the consequences that would follow.

"Would it please you if I stopped that from happening? Would that make you happy, Aqua?"

* * *

Aqua stared incredulously at him. Was this really Vanitas, asking her what she wanted, what would make her happy? Had she been right after all? Was there more to him than just darkness? Has he had a change of heart?

Hesitantly, she answered, "Yes…"

The next few seconds were a blur. His eyes suddenly darkened, his grip on that warped Keyblade tightening. Then he rushed at her. She barely had time to summon her own Keyblade and raise it up to defend herself from his attack.

She gasped at the force of his strike, her arms trembling from the effort. "Vanitas… What are you doing…?" she choked out.

He leapt back, but only to reposition himself, and then he struck her again.

"Vanitas!" she shouted.

"Fight me, Aqua," he said. "And do _not _hold back!"

She could not respond immediately; his persistent attacks demanded all her focus. In a matter of minutes, he had already managed to break through her defenses thrice. The points where his blows connected were throbbing painfully. But despite his seriousness, Aqua did not want to fight him. And her reluctance cost her when he swung his Keyblade at her and its unnaturally sharp point grazed her cheek.

She felt the sting as it cut her skin, drawing blood. Staggering back, she saw Vanitas smirk cruelly at her. "You have to fight better than that," he said, unleashing a blast of wind in her direction. She felt the gust against her chest and she was flung back.

"Why?" she asked, healing her wound and struggling to regain her balance.

He pounced on her and she just barely managed to avoid him. He recovered quickly and sent javelins of ice at her. She raised her Keyblade in a wide arc, creating a flash of fire that caught the ice before they could reach her.

Frustrated, Aqua switched from defense to offense, firing bolts of lightning at him. He caught each one with his Keyblade and moved close to attack her, but she was ready. She hastily spun out of the way as he lunged to stab her. She aimed a Blizzard spell at him, which caught his side and froze the lower half of his body momentarily. She followed quickly by shooting beams of light at him as she hastily leapt away. He was unable to dodge her attack and she saw him falter. She stopped to catch her breath, standing a good distance from him.

He laughed, breaking free of the ice and turning around to face her. He reassumed his fighting stance. "Good," he sneered. "But we are just getting started."

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	11. Chapter 11

Set in the Keyblade Graveyard.

_We have come to this point at last._  
_The story ends, and hearts have finally changed._  
Did I ever mention that this story was supposed to be a one shot?  
And that this Alternate Ending was never supposed to come to existence?  
Hahaha!

**Thank you very much for reading my work!**  
If you've been reading, but haven't reviewed yet, I would still love to hear your thoughts.  
Especially now that the story is complete.  
I hope that isn't too much too ask.

So, at the end of this Chapter, the game will proceed as it should.  
Mickey will find them in the Lanes Between.

**IMPORTANT NOTE  
**_Would you like to read the Epilogue?  
_

So, Final Chapter.  
Are you ready?

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**ESCAPE**

_A way to break free from destiny…_

* * *

Aqua screamed as Vanitas sent pulses of dark energy through her. His heart echoed her agonized cry, making her pain his own. His chest was constricted and it was difficult for him to breathe, seeing her suffer. He could feel his heart begging him to stop hurting her but he could hear a voice in the back of his head telling him to kill her. He would do neither of these things.

He leapt back, away from her, and held the Keyblade with both hands. Darkness coated its shaft and then fired at her. She was too tired to evade and she screamed again when it hit. Vanitas felt his knees weaken at the sound, but he could not stop. He needed her to stay strong, to fight back with every ounce of strength she had. He was aware that he was much stronger now, having acquired Ventus' power and having forged the most powerful Keyblade in existence. But he needed her to fight back, and he needed her to win.

He teleported towards her, appearing right in front of her and he brought his Keyblade down with as much force as he could muster. She blocked his weapon with hers, but her grip was weak and her entire body was trembling. He knew her defense would not last, so he moved away. But he quickly teleported behind her; he had to keep attacking and she had to keep fighting back. He aimed a kick at her side and, once again, her exhaustion prevented her from reacting quickly enough. She fell on her knees, gasping for breath.

"Vanitas… Stop it, please," she pleaded.

He gritted his teeth. "I thought you wanted this!" he said, angered as he paused in his attack.

"Wanted what?" she breathed.

"To stop the War, to destroy the X-Blade," he answered.

She looked at him and he could see confusion behind the exhaustion. He could see her lips quivering as she shuddered for air, and the fear and question in her eyes. She still did not understand why she had to fight him. Either that or she was denying it. His heart hoped it was the latter, but his mind insisted it must be the former.

"This is the only way…" he said, holding his Keyblade ready to strike her again.

"No… Please…"

Vanitas hesitated. He did not want to say it. He would sooner make her bleed than be the cause of the intense pain he had seen in her eyes twice already. But she would not fight. And since it was the only way to make her understand, he said, "You must…put an end to me…"

And if it had been difficult to look into her eyes before, it was a thousand times more difficult now. Her screams were mere whimpers compared to this. The bruises on her body, her ragged breathing, the exhausted quivering; they were far easier to witness. Vanitas felt his very being collapse when the light in her brilliant blue eyes suddenly dulled, as if her very soul had been sentenced to death and he was the executioner.

He had not intended to cause her _that _kind of pain. He had hoped that if he fought seriously, she would simply decide to give the battle her all as well – in defense of herself, at the very least. But she had not. And why not?

He had asked himself if he meant enough to her that her conviction would falter. But this was Aqua. She upheld right over wrong, good over evil, light over darkness every single time. Why now did she seem willing to die, rather than to destroy him, despite knowing what was at stake?

_You know the answer. _But he ignored his heart. It was insinuating impossible notions.

He watched with a blank expression as Aqua rose to her feet, unsteadily. "Why?" she said, her voice soft and broken.

"This X-Blade…" he said. "To destroy it, you must put an end to me."

He did not wait for her answer. He rushed at her and she raised her Keyblade to defend herself. The sound of metal against metal resounded around them, but behind it Vanitas could hear…

"Don't… I don't want this… Please… I don't want to fight you…"

He leapt away again. "Decide, Aqua!" he roared. "I need you to make a choice! What is it to the World if I die? Isn't that a small price to pay if the World could be kept safe?"

She shut her eyes tightly, her fist clenched over her heart. "That isn't fair…"

He laughed mirthlessly. Now she understands how he feels, how difficult it was for him to make the choices that led up to this moment. "Nothing ever is," he said. "In a fair world, this would not be happening… In a fair world, you and I would…"

Her eyes shot open at his words, but he chose not to finish. "Decide, Aqua," he said instead.

She shook her head.

"Why are you hesitating?" he snarled. "Twice, you defeated me, remember? Why now, when it matters the most, do you hold back?"

Her scowl was lined with anguish. "Because I didn't know who you were! You were faceless, heartless, and I was blind! Things have changed, Vanitas!"

"You're wrong. Nothing has changed. I am who you have always known me to be! I am still your enemy. I am the same dark-hearted monster that threatened your friends. I lured Ventus away from home. I helped set the trap to pull Terra into the darkness. I unleashed those monsters across the worlds," he confessed.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "That isn't all you are!"

"But it's all that counts," he argued. "Why are you so afraid to end this, to end me? What do you have to lose?"

"You…" she whispered in a shaky, tired breath.

And for a minute, he felt the pull of hesitation within him. Did Aqua just admit that she was afraid to lose _him_? He gritted his teeth, trying hard to resist this new temptation. If he gave in, there would be nothing but suffering and regret for them both. He must not let her control his actions, not this time. He knows what must be done.

"You must destroy me," he insisted, ignoring what she had just admitted.

"But I… I cannot destroy you any more than I can destroy Ven…" she said.

He laughed, a sound that was unmistakably both pained and amused. "You are such an idiot," he muttered in a curiously endearing manner. "I am a part of Ventus. Save him, and you will have saved me, too."

It was a lie.

Vanitas knew that he would not survive. It just would not be possible because Ventus, inside his heart, was destroying him. The only thing separating Ventus from victory was the X-Blade, which would certainly not yield to the internal battle. But if Aqua fought his physical form and destroyed the X-Blade, then nothing would prevent Ventus from defeating Vanitas.

And nothing would be left of him.

But he needed Aqua to win, and he smirked at seeing that his lie clearly sparked the reaction he wanted from her. She was predictable; giving in to an empty promise that he would still be with her in the end. _But if I could promise, Aqua, I would…_

He saw her hesitantly pull something out of her pocket, a charm it seemed. She was gripping it tightly, as if willing it to help her. Watching her, he had a feeling that the end was near. He wished he were closer to her so he could hear the words she whispered as she held on to that charm. He wanted to touch her hair, her face, her lips…

He shifted his feet and held his Keyblade firmly at his side, preparing for the final act.

_Why are you doing this? _His mind screamed. _Why are you asking for death? Everything you've ever done, they were all so you could forge the X-Blade; all so the Keyblade War can begin! You wanted meaning, you wanted a future! They are within reach, at last! So why are you giving up?_

It was his heart that answered. _Aqua._

He was doing this for her. For her friendship and her forgiveness, for her life and her future, for her happiness and her smile… For the light in her eyes…

She was the only one who ever looked at him as if he were a person, not a creature of darkness, not a tool to be used. _"I thought of you as a friend, from the very moment I met you! You meant something to me!"_ That day he spent with her, he felt alive. Before then, he merely existed. Afterwards, he felt empty.

But his mind was not through with him yet, far from satisfied with his answer. _But why are you doing this for her? What is she to you?_

He had no time to answer. Aqua, bathed in a faint light that emanated from her Keyblade, was running towards him. Her expression was determined but her eyes betrayed her fear and her pain and… And something Vanitas could not quite identify; it was a look that was unfamiliar to him, a look he had never seen before. But whatever it was, it made his heart quiver.

He raised his Keyblade and brought it down in an arc, just as she pulled hers upwards. A shockwave exploded from where the shafts met and they each stood firm against its force. This close to her, he could see clearly the smallest of teardrops at the corners of her eyes. But she would not allow herself to cry, he knew that.

"Vanitas, I…" she was saying.

"Shut up," he said, very softly, almost kindly. _It will be over soon…_ He pushed harder against her and she returned the favor, digging her feet into the ground. The light that surrounded her Keyblade pulsed and Vanitas heard an earsplitting crack

He smirked. Aqua had won. And he remembered watching her play Fruitball, that stupid game. It seemed so long ago, but he had known she would win then, too.

He released the X-Blade as he was shoved back. It spun upwards and stopped in midair, vibrating ominously. And now he could feel an excruciating pain in his chest, as if his heart had shattered with the X-Blade. And it probably had. He clutched at his chest, grimacing as he fell onto the earth.

"Vanitas!"

What was it that he heard in her voice? Concern? Regret? Hurt? What was it, that soft ring at the end, the one that suddenly made his heartbeat want to fight the chaos that was threatening to wipe him out?

He struggled to stand, struggled to look at her. "Aqua…" he gasped. He managed to get to his feet, but only for a second, and he was on his knees again.

The X-Blade had gone haywire, shooting beams of energy around them – fine as thread but sharp as the edge of a sword. He watched Aqua trying to reach him, wincing each time a strand of light touched her. He wanted her to stop. There was no point in hurting herself further.

He felt something in his chest implode and he clawed at it, screaming. Ventus had emerged victorious, too, and now his consciousness – having been defeated – was slipping away.

He heard her call his name again and he blindly extended his hand, hoping she would take it. He needed to touch her, just once more, a moment more. He felt relief surge through him when her fingers closed on his hand. And that relief grew to heavenly bliss when she pulled him close. It was far more than he could have ever asked for. He felt warmth and heard an unfamiliar frantic pounding – although it was very faint. And he realized a second later that it was her heart, beating so loudly that even her armor, even the explosions around them, could not silence it.

He smiled at that; she was letting him hear her heart.

"Aqua," he said again, but every breath of air that escaped his lips caused him agony. He was fighting a losing battle, fighting to stay when he knew his life was over.

He could feel her warm breath on his forehead, her lips almost touching his skin. "Vanitas," she said, hurriedly as if she knew they had only seconds left. "I know what you were going to say. In a fair world, you and I would…"

"…be together," he finished. His vision blurred. He could no longer see her face and he wanted to scream. And it was at that moment that he found the answer he had been searching for. He understands why she was always on his mind, why his heart danced at the sound of her name, why he could not kill her, why he defended her from Xehanort, and why he was giving up his life for her. He finally had a name for what he was feeling.

And that look in her eyes earlier, the one that was so unfamiliar, the look that no one else had ever given him. He knows what it is; only because he was certain that he was looking at her now in that exact same way, if not stronger.

He wanted to laugh at his own stupidity, at his blindness, at his denial. He wanted to scream at the thought that Xehanort and even Braig figured it out before he did. And he wanted to burn the universe because it only allowed him to learn when it was simply too late. There was a powerful anger and hatred within him; this was never meant to be, and that was why he only realized now.

He raised his hand to her face, the one that had been clutching his chest in a vain attempt to hold his heart together. He pleaded. _Let me stay long enough to tell her…_

"Aqua, _I love you..._"

* * *

She heard him say her name as she felt his fingertips on her cheek. But that was all she heard and nothing more. His lips were moving, but his voice was gone. "Vanitas…" she said, her own voice breaking as she shook her head. "I can't hear you…"

The light was beginning to fade from his eyes, the once-brilliant gold turning dull. She leaned closer, looking into his eyes and resting her forehead against his. "What did you say?" she asked. "Please…"

And, suddenly, she felt his lips catch hers.

Her eyes shot wide open. His kiss was unbelievably gentle; almost innocent if it were not for the desperation she felt behind them. But she felt the same desperation, too. And she allowed her lips to meld with his, giving him this, and letting her heart have its way. It was a fleeting kiss, one that spanned only a single heartbeat. And before she could memorize how his lips felt, how his kiss tasted, before she could even think that she wanted the moment to last for eternity, it ended. The gold in his eyes had gone completely, softening to a familiar shade of blue.

His lips fell from hers and his eyes slowly closed.

Aqua was brought back to reality, back to the pain that seared her skin each time a beam of energy came too close. All the exhaustion that had temporarily been fought down when she was desperate to reach Vanitas resurfaced in full force. Only then did she realize that she no longer had the strength to stand or move, and even the act of breathing was taxing.

She held Vanitas – no, Ventus – as tightly as she could, unsure of what would happen now.

"_I am a part of Ventus. Save him, and you will have saved me, too"_

She would save them both, if it was the last thing she did.

The X-Blade overhead had shattered into a million shadowed pieces that faded into the air. She hardly felt the explosion that followed even though she shielded Ven from it. It took a minute before she became fully aware that she was no longer on the ground and she was at the mercy of the wind.

A hundred shards of light bit her skin, a thousand gusts of air threatened to reduce her to nothing. But she ignored the physical pain and the strain she was suffering through. She did not allow her hold on Ven to slacken. And as unconsciousness overcame her, her body unable to withstand the punishment any longer, her heart whispered…

_Ven will always remind me of you._

* * *

**END**

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	12. Chapter 12

Set in the Keyblade Graveyard and the Realm of Darkness.

The reason I asked before posting this is because in this Epilogue, Vanitas is...  
Well, it focuses almost entirely on his _final _and _most powerful _emotion.  
This was spurred by pure wishful thinking.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**ESCAPE  
****~Epilogue~**

_A way to break free from destiny…_

* * *

He hacked at the dry earth with his Keyblade, simply because there was nothing else on this barren, forsaken land that he could hurt. He created hundreds of new craters and scattered so much dust in the wind that it seemed almost as though a sandstorm had hit. What else was he supposed to do? There was no one here. There was nowhere to go.

And when he was tired of disfiguring the land and aggravating the air, he sat on a cliff top, his legs dangling over the edge. Absentmindedly, he scratched at the white veins that snaked around his suit. It annoyed him, but he was not sure exactly why. He was not sure of anything, as if there was something missing, something he was forgetting.

Softly, he began to hum, his voice a haunted echo across the empty landscape. What song was it that he was singing? He could not recall the words, and the tune seemed a little off, but what did it matter? It was just another of the thousand questions that he had no answer to.

The most important of which: _Why am I here?_

Digging his fingers into the earth, he loosened up bits of dry soil and rock. Lazily, he flung them into the wind, watching as they circled for a moment before scattering. He was missing something, he could tell, because there was a strength in him that…yearned? Would that be the right word?

He stood up and leaned over the edge of the cliff, looking down at the ground so far below him, wanting to leap down just because. And, for one second, he saw a flash of blue. He blinked, holding his breath, but it had gone. He had imagined it. There was nothing blue down there. The only blue to be seen in this entire world belonged to the sky, and so he looked up.

His eyes narrowed. Something was flipping about in the wind, getting closer and closer. He stepped back from the edge of the cliff as it drew near, though not from fear of course. And just when the object was fluttering mere feet from him, the wind died down. It soared slowly, gently, in his direction until it finally landed facedown at his feet.

He nudged it with his boot, flipping it over, and that strange, strong feeling in his chest suddenly burst into a volume that should be impossible to contain. He picked it up, brushing the dust off its surface. It was a photograph, torn heavily around the edges, and blurred by scratches and dirt. He studied it; _studied her… A_nd a flood of memories, a tidal wave of feelings, overwhelmed him.

"Aqua," he heard his own voice say.

He realized what was missing. He realized why he was here. He remembered everything, down to that final moment. He felt that strange yearning again, but now it was perfectly familiar. His memories had given him the answer to the thousand questions.

_If I could promise, Aqua, I would…_

And he could fulfill that unspoken promise.

* * *

"How long have you been down here?" he asked her softly as she slept, very softly so she would not wake. He was seated beside her sleeping form, just reveling in her presence. He was brushing her hair with his fingers, but carefully so he would not disturb her slumber. Sleep was rare for her in this Realm and so he was afraid to take this moment of peace away from her.

Nearby, he felt a vibration, a disturbance, and he turned to see a Shadow slinking towards them. He glared at it, looking straight into the yellow orbs that glowed on its face. And at the closeness of the monster, he could feel hatred and fury set his own golden eyes aflame. In one swift shift of his Keyblade, he stopped it in its tracks with a Blizzard spell and obliterated it with Fire.

Aqua stirred a little, as if sensing the intrusion of the Heartless, and he tensed; ready to leap away in case she opened her eyes. But she did not, and he relaxed again.

"Idiots," he mumbled, glancing angrily for a second at the spot where the Heartless had stood only moments earlier. It could have woken her.

He slipped off his helmet and ruffled his black hair. "Don't worry," he whispered, smirking at Aqua, though she would not see. His expression was strangely arrogant and reassuring at the same time. "I will never let them hurt you. Sleep as long as you want…"

And that is all he would do, because that is all he _could_ do for her. He was not real, he was merely a fragment of what he used to be. And what he used to be was already just a fragment. So what did that make him now? A fragment of a fragment…

He could not be with her any other way. She deserved someone complete, perfect; like she was. And it would only hurt her if she knew of him. If she ever found out that such a broken, incomplete part of him still existed, it would tear her apart. His feelings for her would not allow that to happen. It was best that she did not know.

But he would protect her at least, guarding her light from the shadows that threatened to extinguish it. At her most vulnerable, he would keep her safe. And he would let her sleep, and he would speak to her while she does. And maybe, the sound of his voice would comfort her and she would dream of him.

He heard her murmur something in her sleep, and it was so easy to imagine that she had said his name. "I hope the light is bright, where your dreams are taking you," he whispered.

And when she was calm and silent again, and only the sound of her rhythmic breathing could be heard, he touched her face tenderly. "I love you, Aqua."

The slightest yet sincerest of smiles touched her lips as she sighed, and he felt a strong sense of belonging, of fulfillment. This was why he still existed. This was his new purpose.

He would love her, until she finds a way to escape.

* * *

**Thank You  
**It has been a pleasure writing for you.  
And an honor having you read my work.

Special Thanks  
Aqua Fan / auara351 / Cori Shadowfang  
DarkMoonPrincessAzara / Delirious Doll / Demyx'sBFF  
eolhcsullivan452 / Fan of Fanfics21 / glos-peach / Heavenly . Blind / Ilex / Kiryn  
Lilac Phoenix / LILMISSS / Lionwings / MickeyGirl / Milkshakes the Blue Puffin  
Nefertieh / Nightmare controller / NinjaSheik / Oathkeepera / OO  
PracticalDreamer / RoxasOtaku / roxy mccartney / SexAndToast  
Skitty 2004 / socrazyimsane / Sora Tayuya / Starry Requiem  
TheAnnoyingVoice / The-Birds-And-Bees / Xen Kenshin / Zack13

_~Alacquiene~_


End file.
